


What have I stumbled Into?

by Unisuna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Beta Kozume Kenma, Beta Kuroo Tetsurou, Biting, Crime Fighting, DISCONTINUED I HAT THIS, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Dream is kinda mentioned, Drunken Flirting, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grinding, Guns, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I’m failing my classes, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Karasuno Mafia, Kidnapped, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, Levi Ackerman is kinda mentioned, M/M, Marking, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Nesting, Not Beta Read, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Parties, Scenting, Secrets, balls, cottage, drunk, i hate this, im bored, mafia, nekoma mafia, not beta read we die like men, pretty much every team is a mafia, um Chile anyways so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unisuna/pseuds/Unisuna
Summary: 𝘏𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘢 𝘚𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘬𝘦, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘴. 𝘖𝘯𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘮 𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘺 𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘢𝘨𝘦 𝘢 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘕𝘢𝘵𝘴𝘶. 𝘠𝘦𝘵 𝘏𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘢 𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘰𝘯 𝘢 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵. 𝘏𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘢 𝘺𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘮𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘢 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	1. News

**Author's Note:**

> 𝙷𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚘! 𝙸 𝚐𝚘 𝚋𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚄𝚗𝚒𝚜𝚞𝚗𝚊 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚜 𝚖𝚢 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚜𝚝 𝚙𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚘𝚗 𝚊𝚘𝟹. 𝙸 𝚊𝚖 𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚗𝚎𝚠 𝚝𝚘 𝚠𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚖𝚊𝚢 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚋𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚚𝚞𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚢, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚛𝚢 𝚖𝚢 𝚋𝚎𝚜𝚝! (𝙸𝚖 𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚐𝚊𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚘 𝚒𝚏 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚜𝚎𝚗𝚜𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚢.) 𝙸𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚛𝚢 𝚝𝚘 𝚞𝚙𝚍𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢 𝚠𝚎𝚎𝚔! 𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚔 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝚎𝚗𝚓𝚘𝚢! :)

Hinata is a low class omega. His dad left him and his family to die. His dad was the main source for money, but with him gone, his mom had to get 2 extra jobs to support her, her younger daughter, and son. it was not easy getting those jobs, she went through many troubles. Even with that, they still didn't have enough money. They have been homeless for a while now. They were good on food and clothes but they have been trying to find somewhere to stay since it was really risky being outside. They were omegas after all. And we omegas were quite rare with a 17% of the population. Hinata has been trying to find a job too, but it was either being a sex toy or selling yourself to (most likely) a alpha. But Hinata did not want that. So for now he was living on his moms earnings. The normal jobs turned him down for being a omega, and a low class which was not fair at all. Hinata thought many times if he should sell his body, he was a pretty omega after all. With his bright sun-like hair and eyes and fair skin. His body was pretty feminine-like too. Hinata knew for sure that he would be raped if he didn't have a hoodie covering most of his face and body. He mostly wore his black sweat pants with a few rips since it was his only pants that didn't have a bunch of rips.

Right now, Hinata and his family were living behind a building which was probably the safest for now, since not a lot of people went back there. It was mostly other homeless omegas or betas. 

We use a lot of cardboard boxes to make a little cardboard house. It could only fit 1 person but Natsu could squeeze in there. I told my mom to sleep in the cardboard house since she was always tired and in the "house' it was a bit more comfy for her to sleep in. She always has Natsu sleeping in her arms while sleeping. Hinata slept outside in front of the cardboard house. 

Once, a alpha was in his rut and kept trying to take my clothes off, good thing I have good reflexes and speed. I first got him away from mom and Natsu. While I ran from the alpha, he wouldn't stop chasing me with his pheromones going all over the place. I wanted to puke. It was an disgusting smell. His rut pheromones smelled like rotten cheese. Like if you want to mate with me, at least don't have a disgusting smell. Eventually another alpha stopped the alpha that was chasing me and he knocked him down, and told me that everything was fine now. He introduced himself, he said his name was Asahi. He then told me that he will handle it. I then left him to handle it. It was the worst thing that has happened to me in a while.

Even though I ran from the alpha, I was hella scared. Thank JESUS that other alpha knocked him out. When I went back to my mom, I cried on her shoulder. She did the same. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes then we drifted to sleep. Yea that was a scary time. 

\- - - -

Me and Natsu were in the cardboard house. Natsu found a broken doll in the trash, even though it was ugly and broken, she loved playing with it. I was waiting for mom to come back so we could have supper. It was a can of beans with a side of mashed potato. It wasn't the best but it was all we had for now.

"Shouyou!" I turned around to see my mom running towards me with a hand in the air that contained a piece of paper that was crumbled from her grip. I could see that her face was beaming with delight. She had a big smile plastered on her face.

"Shouyou!" She said again, when she made it in front of me, she was really sweaty and gasping for air.

"Mom?" 

"SHOUYOU! I GOT A PLACE!" She said while still gasping for air.

"Wait... wait... REALLY? MOM YOU GOT A PLACE FOR US TO STAY?!" I screamed with delight.

"Yea... I did... but theres good news and bad news.." She said.

"Well... whats the news?" I questioned her.

"So... while I was making my way back home, I ran into an old friend that I met in high school, we chatted for a bit and I found out that she's a manager for a hotel. I told her about how we needed help finding a place and after a while she agreed but with one condition."

"Well? Whats the condition?" I asked, confused.

"She will only take 2 people in." She said and a frown appeared on her face.

"Wait.. why can't she just take us all in?"

"Well... we could only use her spare room in the hotel and her boss was hard to convince with 2 people only. The boss barely agreed," She said. I was sad. I knew I had to be the one still staying outside because my mom and Natsu were both females and they were targeted the most. Plus Natsu is still a child, she has to be in the hotel. And my mom has to take care of her and my mom can use the housing. 

"Mom... Ill be the one staying outside." I said while looking her directly. She looked at me and cried because she knew it was for the better. I cried with her. I would do anything (mostly) for my mom and sister. Even if that means putting my life more on the line. My mom then told me that her and Natsu will be leaving this afternoon. 

\- - - -

At 7pm, she also told me to tag along, so I could see were they were staying at.

While my mom packed everything that we had, even if it wasn’t much, I looked at the sky and it was threatening to rain. It looked like a pale grey so it would most likely rain later. Oh well. Guess I could use a shower. 

My mom then got the piece of paper that she had in her hand earlier and it was the directions to get to the hotel. My mom then guided me an Natsu to the hotel. It wasn’t really far we’re we came from. It was probably a 20 minute walk. When we arrived, we were met with a lady with blonde locks. She greet us and introduced herself. She said her name was Yuno and that she was very sorry that she couldn't take us all in. She did give me a grey hoodie tho, she saids it's gonna get colder these days so I must have some more clothing to wear, for about 1 hour my mom signed a contract about the rules and blah, blah, blah. Who cares. When it was time for me to go, I was really sad because I was already leaving. Before I left, my mom shoved me a piece of paper and a $20 in my hands that had the directions to get to the hotel. She told to visit her often. The contract said I could say over a few hours every couple of days but I already wasted my hours for these days. Anyways I thanked my mom for the directions and money and went on my merry way to wherever the heck my legs took me.

I walked and walked. Unsure on where to go next. I skipped along a bridge that went over a small river. Probably around 20ft wide. I leaned over the edge and just looked at my reflection. I have specks of dirt all over my face and my bright sun-like hair is covered with dirt. At least it’s gonna rain later probably. I should clean myself a bit. I looked at my reflection again and realized that the sky around me was really dark. I then looked up at the sky and it was a really dark shade of grey. “arghhh- it better not be a thunderstorm. I have no freaking shelter or cover.” I mumbled to myself. It’s totally gonna rain soon. 

I started to look for some type of cover. While on my journey to find some cover, there were a whole bunch of different smells in the air. Strawberry, pumpkin, cheese..?, bread, cherry, bubblegum, ...fresh cut grass? And a hint of chocolate. There was also a lot of emotions pheromones in the air. Disgust, happiness, sadness, etc. Whenever I smelled strong alpha pheromones I whimper. I try to stay away from those the most that I can. Also the Rut pheromones- there’s a lot of horny people these days. So I stayed away from those as well. 

I ignored the pheromones until a scent/smell caught my nose. It smelled... good. Milk rice pudding? I couldn’t find any cover so I decided to follow this smell. It led me to a empty alleyway. I guess whatever was producing this smell left already. 

It started to sprinkle, and I yet to find any cover. There was nothing to cover me in this alleyway. I just sat down near a trashcan because I didn’t feel like looking for cover anymore. This trashcan smelled really bad... “Ugh... what the fuck? It smells like a mix of blood and shit.” I said to myself. I rather not look inside. What if it was a rotting corpse? Yea no thanks. Even if I did look and it was a corpse, I don’t even have a phone to call 911. 

It started raining hard and the bad smell kinda went away. I need to make a plan on what to do. It’s going to be winter in a couple of months, and if I was still homeless by then, I would most likely freeze to death.

Nightfall was coming, and it was still raining. By this point, I’m soaking wet. At least that bad smell went away. Also I’m cleaner than I was 4 hours ago. “UGHHHH... I’m going to get sick. Just look at me. Soaked. I don’t even have enough money to buy meds. Well. Welcome to the real world Hinata...” I mumbled to myself. I unconsciously gave out distressed pheromones. arghhh... *hipcup*... g r e a t. Now I have the h-*hipcup*hipcups-. The rain was calming. Even if it was hard. I started closing my eyes and then I drifted off to sleep.

💥𝖇𝖆𝖓𝖌 𝖇𝖆𝖓𝖌!💥


	2. New people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is in a scary situation. What will happen? 🦗🦟🦗🦟💃🏻🕺💃🏻🕺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! I got it done earlier since I had done all my homework already and had nothing else to do;)  
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Ignore this link for now)  
> https://www.thespruce.com/bathrooms-with-marble-tile-4138312

Hinata instantly opened his eyes. What did I just hea-

💥𝖇𝖆𝖓𝖌!💥

People were screaming. Distressed pheromones where all over the place. I was terrified. What the hell was happening? Are those sounds gunshots? What the hell? What the fuck I’m I supposed to do now? If I run, I’ll be out in the opening. Should I just stay were I am? 

💥𝖇𝖆𝖓𝖌 𝖇𝖆𝖓𝖌!💥

Even more blood curdling screams. Shit, shit, shit what do I do? My body can’t move. I let out distressed and scared pheromones. I legit just woke up, and this is what I wake up to? The rain is still going hard. Yet screams were louder than the rain. Why are there shooters in this part of Japan? I’m so confused. I couldn’t stay here. I would probably die! I got up but my legs were numb, and shaky and cold as fuck. “Don’t do this to me body... cmon get a grip on yourself so I can make a move!” I mumbled. While my body was going back to normal, I heard many more gunshots.

“𝘋𝘶𝘥𝘦! 𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦? 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘪𝘱𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯! 𝘍𝘶𝘤𝘬, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘮𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘰𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦! 𝘓𝘦𝘵’𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵!” 𝘚𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘯.

I could hear sirens softly in the distance. Shit, I should run. Once my legs weren’t shaking anymore, I made a run for it. I went to the opposite direction of where the gunshots where coming from. Once I was out of the alleyway, I looked back and saw a short person with all black clothing, most importantly they had a gun. Oh hell no! I thought to myself. When I was about to run away, I bumped into something. I looked up to see it was another person in black clothing and with a gun. “No, no, no, no I anit dieing today!” I said out loud. When I was about to run away I could feel the presence of another person behind me an-

𝙏𝙝𝙪𝙢𝙥

I fell to the ground. They just wacked me with something hard. I let out very distressed pheromones to see if that would make them go away, but it didn’t. I could see there feet were still there while I was on the ground. My heart was racing. Was I about to die? Oh lordy please have mercy. Shit, I could smell blood. This anit good. Was it coming from me? I didn’t even notice that my hiccups went away. Probably went away cuz of how scared I was. I was breathing heavily. And before I knew it, I blacked out. 

——

“𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵? “

“𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸! 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘰𝘶𝘵. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 “𝘬𝘪𝘥𝘯𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨” 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦. “

“𝘞𝘦’𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘬𝘪𝘥𝘯𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨! 𝘐𝘵’𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘵. 𝘈𝘺𝘦, 𝘐 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘦’𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘥𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘯𝘰𝘸?”

“𝘜𝘨𝘩𝘩... 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢 𝘥𝘶𝘮𝘣𝘢𝘴𝘴. 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘧 𝘪𝘵𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵? “

“𝘐 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯.. 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘪𝘱𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯.”

“## ### ### ### ######, ## ##### ## #### ###.”

“#####...”

I could hear muffled bickering. My mind was super hazy. Ugh where am I? Wait... I’m not dead? I’m alive! I could feel something soft on my back and something over my head. Was I on someone’s bed? Ugh what. How did I even get here. I was legit dieing when I was on the ground, how I end up here? My mind was now clear and I could hear two male voices talking. I sat up and opened my eyes. There was a bandage that wrapped around my head. I guess whoever was talking heard me because they came dashing to the room. Once they were in, I could see that one dude was short, probably around my size that had black hair with blonde tips, he had some big yellow eyes. The other guy was tall and had black spikey hair with black eyes. I could see that he was trying to wrap his arm around the shorters guys waist but he just slapped the arms away. 

“Umm.. hi?” I said. 

... “Hello there, no need to be afraid! We saw you laying on the street and you had a wound on your head so we decided to take you with us to get it treated. Don’t worry I’m a retired docter. I know what I was doing.” The tall man winked. I touched the bandage around my head. “Ah! Sorry for not introducing ourselves. You probably heard of me, *ahem* my name is Kuroo! The one and only!” Kuroo said. I just gave him a blank stare and shook my head. Who the hell is this dude? Never heard of him. “*ahem* well maybe- nevermind! Right here, this is Kenma my boyf-“

“Bestfriend. And roommate.” Kenma interrupted. “Sorry if he’s acting weird, that’s just how he is. Anyways sorry if we had you scared, we were just trying to help with your wound. We found you lieing on the street. The back of your head was bleeding a bit.” 

So I was bleeding, I thought to myself. “Um, thank you for helping. I got wacked on the back on the head with something. There were shooters so I was trying to run but then 2 people showed up with guns and wacked me.” I said. The two dudes stared at me until Kenma finally said something.

“You got wacked by 2 shooters? That’s strange... there’s never shooters on this part of Japan. That must have been an terrifying experience.”

“Yea, it was.” I chuckled with dark humor. “I thought I was going to die. I wonder why they just wacked me and left.” I sratched my nose. Then out of nowhere my stomach growls. 

“Oh my! You must be hungry after that terrifying experience. Do you want something to eat? I’m also a good chef.” He winked twice. I’ll go make something. You can chat with Kenma while I make something to eat.” Kuroo said. Then he dramatically walked out the door. It was now me and this guy Kenma. I looked around the room and realized that there was 2, no 3 cats in here. They must me cat persons. Who has that many cats? I could never. Natsu alone was a big deal. This Kenma just sat next to me on the bed and got out a Nintendo and started clicking away.

“So, your a cat person?” I said, trying to make some conversation.

“Yea, runs in my family. Our whole family are cat persons. We also have 2 more, they are probably roaming around somewhere.”

I was surprised, 5- cats? That must be a lot of work.. I chuckled to myself. “Dang, 5 cats? I can’t even have a pet if my younger sister is around. She is a lot of work.” 

“Oh yeah? Well these cats are trained and don’t get as angry as other ones. They are also trained on where to go to the bathroom so there’s not a mess in the house. They are good cats, they aren’t really a lot of work.” Kenma said while still clicking away. 

This guy wasn’t letting out any omega pheromones or alpha ones. Must be a beta. Kenma looked at me and smiled a bit, “hey do you want to try?” He said while nudging me his Nintendo. “So you won’t get bored while you wait for food.” He said. I gradly took the Nintendo and it seemed like it was a game with building materials, like you could make anything. Kenma was telling me what “Minecraft” is, he was complaining that they should have added the mooblooms instead of the ugly squid that doesn’t even glow. Even though I had no idea what he was talking about, it was fun having some company. We kept talking back and forth, talking about “Minecraft” and he told me a bit more about himself. He told that he was 19 and that he’s a retired veterinarian. He then asked questions about me. 

“So how old are you? What’s your name? Interests? Dogs or cats? How did you get in that position with the guns and chaos? Where you from? Your an omega right? I Don’t smell any alpha pheromones on you. And you do have a scent so your not a beta...” 

“You sure do ask a lot of questions....” I chucked. 

“Ehhh, it’s a one time thing so don’t worry about it.”

“Um.. well I’m 18, my name is Hinata Shouyou, I don’t really have any interests... but I have been wanting to play volleyball, so there’s that. Cats, um it’s complicated, I’m from a small town in the north side of Japan, and yes I am a omega.” I replied. 

“Well nice to meet you Shouyou. Do you mind if I call you that?”

“It’s fine.” 

“So, Shouyou, your still pretty damp from the rain earlier. Your gonna get sick. You can take a hot shower, I don’t mind. I can even lent you some clothes since we look similar in size. Here.” He shoved at me a white t-shirt, new sweatshorts, thigh high white socks, and new pair of white underwear in my hands.

“Wow- th-“

“Don’t thank me, you can actually keep those because I see that your clothes you have on right now are ripped.”

“Oh- haha about that..” I wasn’t sure if I should tell Kenma this, I did just meet him a few hours ago.. I just went ahead and said it. “Oh um, haha, it’s because I don’t have new clothes at all, they are all ripped. You see, I’m homeless. I don’t have a house and I don’t have a job since apparently low class omegas weren’t allowed to work there, since it was there “policy.” I sighed. Kenma just stared at me until a little grin appeared on his face. He got up and held my hand and led me to the bathroom. 

“Hmm.. I have been getting rather lonely at home since Kuroo isn’t home a lot of the time, I get bored a lot. Maybe you could stay awhile while you try to find a job that has a exception to take in omega workers. I’ll even help! First take a shower though, we can talk about this later when your cleaned and filled with food.” Kenma said. He then pushed me inside and shut the door. Wow this was really happening. I’m actually a chance to get a grip on myself! Plus Kenma is super kind and fun to hang around with, I wouldn’t mind living with him for awhile. A thought flooded into my head. Wait I barely have any money, how I’m I going to pay if he decides to take me in for a while? I was so distracted with thoughts that I didn’t even notice how luxurious the bathroom was! Damnnnn! It was the size as my old room when my dad was still around. The bathroom had marble counters, 2 sinks with one big mirror, one bathtub and one shower area that had glass doors. Damn how rich were these people? The room he was in minutes before didn’t look as luxurious as the bathroom. I put the new clothes I got on the counter, stripped, then got in the shower. I haven’t took one in ages. And I had this luxurious bathroom to himself! 

(Look in notes and there’s a link click on it and go down to the 5/16 picture and that’s what the bathroom looks like.) 

I got in the shower then I turned the knob over to the hot side, and immediately hot water starting pouring out. It felt so good when my cold body finally got some warmth. I groaned. I looked down at the drain and saw that were was brown water everywhere. All the dirt from my body and hair is getting out. I got the shampoo that was scented “honeycomb” got a bit in my hand and started scrubbing my hair. I stopped scrubbing when the water underneath me stopped being brown. 

*𝐊𝐧𝐨𝐜𝐤 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐜𝐤*


	3. Settlement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignore this for now; https://www.google.es/amp/s/www.pinterest.com/amp/pin/561331541054789054/

“Yes? What is it?” I called out.

“Hey Shrimpy! It’s me Kuroo, just wanted to let you know that your food is ready. Also Kenma told me that he has to have a discussion with the 3 of us.”

“Ahh, ok then I’ll be out asap.” I replied.

“Oh no no no no! Take your time. Just don’t take long enough that your food would get cold.”

I then heard fading footsteps until I could not hear them. I scrubbed my hair some more and my body, I wanted to make sure I was squeaky clean with no dirty marks. Because this could be the last time I shower in such luxurious. Now that I take a closer look at my body, I’m less skinny than I thought. I’m not skinny, but not fat, I thought I would be skinny since I didn’t eat food everyday. But my thighs were really chubby but then it went slim on the bottom of my legs. My body has such feminine features. Even though I’m not a female, I would certainly be a good looking one if I was. 

I then turned off the water and got out. I took the towel that Kenma handed to me with my clothes and put the towel around my waist. I twisted my hair so all the leftover water would get out. After a bit of twisting my hair it seemed dry. It wasn’t entirely dry but I wasn’t dripping with water anymore. I looked at the mirror and could see my curls already forming, quickly. I slipped on the white T shirt and grey sweatshorts. Even though it was basic I looked way better than what I had on before. I also put the thigh high socks on. It was pretty cute. I could hear quiet breeze on the other side of the wall, it was calming. I’m weird, I kind of find breeze, rain, thunder comforting. Maybe all my time being outside made me used to it that one day I just started finding it comforting. I looked up at the mirror, I looked 10x better. You could clearly see my fair skin and in these clothes my feminine features are really noticeable too. All of a sudden, the breeze outside was louder. Screaming like a wailing woman that just lost their child. Raindrops could be heard on the roof. Ok, I take that back maybe rain isn’t that comforting. This rainstorm got loud and hard QUICK. I actually found it terrifying. Wait why should I be scared? I’m inside not outside- it’s not gonna get me. Plus it just rai-

💥BOOM💥

I jumped on top of the counter on instinct. What the hell- was that thunder? Bruh what- what’s with the change in weather? It literally wasn’t pouring and thundering 10 minutes ago- I got of the counter and continued to admire myself in the mirror, this freaky rain and thunder isn’t gonna stop me... I heard a few more strikes of thunder in the distance and everything was chill again. The rain was still really loud though. I was about to get out when I opened the door and bumped into someone. It was Kenma! He was holding something in his left hand.

“Oh hey Shouyou, I was about to check on you since the weather is kinda scary so I thought you might have freaked out or something. Also here. You can keep it too I have a lot.” Kenma then put a hairbrush on the palms of my hands; he says that my hair looks like it needs some brushing so that brush would do the trick to make it even more magestic. 

Me and Kenma took a seat on the bed when we made it out the bathroom. He forgot to tell me that it’s his room and that he’s sorry if it’s a bit messy since he wasn’t really the clean freak type. I chuckled and said that it was fine and that I used to live in way worst conditions. His room wasn’t even messy. Maybe a few papers on the floors, his desk looking like a scattered mess and his closet was overflowing with clothes. But overall it wasn’t that bad. This room had dark purple walls and had posters everywhere. Mostly people, but one poster caught my eye. It was lime green with a little white blob to the side. It had the words “Dream” on the other side of the white blob. I wondered what it was. I later found out that apparently that white blob belongs to a guy that makes Minecraft videos. So a Minecraft youtuber. Kenma had a bunch of electronics in his room, damn I can’t even keep count. While I was brushing my hair with my new brush, I counted 2 laptops, 3 computers, 1 tv, 3 phones, 2 Nintendo’s, 4 tablets, and I think I also saw a gameboy, I don’t remember though, to many electronics to keep up with. I guess Kenma saw me eyeing all his electronics because he then told me that he was really into video games. He told me that he’s a video game tester for a side job, he makes $350 for each game tested. I whistled,  
“Damn that’s a lot of money for just testing out videogames, you basically getting a paycheck for paying games.” 

“Yea, it’s a good side job for me since I never get bored playing games. Anyways, finish brushing your hair so you can eat. I think Kuroo made some Steak with rice or something. Hes a good chef so I’m not to worried on it’s taste. So it should be a pretty good meal.” Kenma said.  
“Steak? I haven’t had that in a while..” I murmured to myself while looking at the floor. “Oh wait Kenma what time is it? I been wondering that for awhile.” I looked up to stare at him for a response. He took a phone out of this sweater pocket and then transferred his graze to the phone to me.,

“It just turned 9:23pm. It’s getting quite late. And we still have a lot to discuss. Let’s go to the dining area. Cmon.” Kenma said lazily. I could see that his eyes were quite droopy if you look closely. I put my brush on his desk and followed him while we were making our way to the dining area. While we were walking, I noticed that the house I was at right now was HUGE. We probably passed about 20 rooms until we finally made it to the dining room. Kuroo was making some type of dough on a kitchen counter, he heard our footsteps and looked up from what he was doing.

“Hey! Kenma, Shrimpy, it seems like the weather decided to take a turn. It’s raining harder then it was earlier. Anyways, come take a seat!” Kenma gave Kuroo a look then went down to sit down on a nearby couch and started clicking on his phone.

“Hey you Shrimpy, stop looking at my beloved Kenma and take a seat.” There was a hint of irony in his voice. Kenma then mumbled;

“I’m not.. your beloved..”

Kuroo ignored him and gestured to a seat nearby. I got the hint and took a seat. I then saw a plate of noodles, rice, steak, corn in from on me. Kuroo told me it may be a bit cold and I told him it was fine and that I actually enjoy my food if it was cooler. Kuroo then handed me a fork and spoon and told me to eat up, he also then handed me a glass cup with clear liquid inside with frizz so I’ll assume that its sprite. He then resumed to roll the dough that he was working on, the room was silent. You could only hear the rain outside, utensils clacking, and occasional clicking sounds coming from Kenma phone. I was enjoying the nice meal slowly since I don’t know when ill have a a nice meal again. While I was slurping some noodles I kept seeing that kuroo kept on glancing where I was sitting. I got uncomfortable so I started tapping my foot on the floor. Bruh he wouldn’t stop glancing over. Why did keep looking at me? Did I have something on my face?

“Urm- do i-“

“Hey Shrimpy, are those Kenmas clothes?” Kuroo interrupted.

“Oh um.. yea.. he let me ke-“

“Yes, they are mine. Mine but there unused. Why do you wanna know? Is that a problem?” Kenma Interrupted me and growled at Kuroo. “Jealous? It’s not like Shouyou and I are mates. No need to be jealous. Those are his clothes now. Now stop acting like a baby and continue on working on your dough blob.” Kenma hissed. Kuroo looked like he was about to say something but it looked like he couldn’t get his words out. 

“I-I’m not jealo-“

💥 BOOM 💥 

I shrieked at the sudden noise. The lights were out. Oh fuck, blackout?

“Looks like the weather is our enemy today. Making us have a blackout with there stupid thunders. Let me turn on my phone flash-“ Kenma said. Like after 3 seconds there was a blast of light coming from Kenmas direction. “Kuroo do you know were the candles are?” 

“Uhh I think there in the cabinet above the fridge.”

“What about the matches where are those?”

“There also in the cabinet above the fridge. Are you gonna light some candles up? It is pretty dark in here...” 

“What the fuck do you think I’m doing? Yes I’m going to light some fucking candles so we could see better.”

“Okay chill, don’t go all cat like on me”. I heard Kenma sigh and then I heard sparking, I saw a spark of light coming from something in Kenmas hand. It was a match. Kenma then brung the match to a tip of a candle string and lit it up. He then settled the candle on the table I was sitting at and then proceeded to light up 7 more candles around the kitchen.

“There much better. Anyways Shouyou we gotta talk about your situation and if you want to stay with us for a bit.” Kenma then took a seat next to me. I totally forgot about Kuroo but when I looked at where he was rolling dough he wasn’t there. 

“If your looking for me I’m right here.”

I looked in front of me, and the seat across from me was Kuroo. “Anyways Shrimpy, Kenma told me a bit about your situation and I’ll be happy to help! You don’t have a home right?” 

I shook my head.

“Hmmm.. why don’t you stay at one of our guest rooms? Its better than being a outside.. but you would have to do some things at the house, what do you say?”

I nodded quickly. I really didn’t want to be stuck outside again. Plus, this is a chance I can get back on my feet.

“All righty then. But first we are going to make some rules for you. You gotta do stuff around the house like payment for us. Rule number 1: you have to clean the house every once a week. I’m not here like 90% of the day and Kenma doesn’t like cleaning so the house is like a mess 24/7. Rule 2: Make dinner/food pls. Like I said before, I’m not here a lot of the day so I’ll leave the cooking for you since you know... Kenma is the lazy type..” Kenma looked up from his phone and glared at Kuroo. “Anyways those are the rules. I don’t really have anything else to say. You can say that those things that you do around the house are payment like rent for you staying here.”

“Wait so all I have to do is clean the house every once in a while, and make food for us?” I raised a eyebrow, “for a room to stay here?”

Kuroo nodded.

“Deal!” I squealed, Kuroo grabbed my hand and squeezed it then shook it.

“Great! Shrimpy, welcome to the Nekoma household! Kenma stop clicking around on your phone and show were Shrimpy is gonna stay-“

Kenma looked up from his phone and nodded and then stood up and came in my direction.

“Wait- wait why do you keep calling me Shrimpy?” I said to Kuroo.

“I don’t know, it just sort of clicked, do you not like it? Do you just want me to call you by your name?”

“Oh no no, it’s fine. I was just wondering why you were calling me that.” 

“Cmon Shouyou, I’ll bring you to your new room.” Kenma then grabbed a candle so he could see were he was going. He then gestured me to follow him,  
which I obliged. We then walked around for a minute then we were at a door. “This is it, your new room. I purposely chose this room specifically because it’s close to my room. You can always knock if you have questions about anything. From your room, go to the left then to the right. That’s were my room is. If you noticed earlier when we came out of my room I have a red poster with the words “Nekoma” and it has a black cat also on it; the poster is outside my door so when you see it you know you have the right door. Do you have any questions?”

“Um what about my heat? Ill be going on it soon..” I nervously asked.

“Oh, about that, me and Kuroo can’t smell your heat since were betas. But our walls are sound proof and pheromone proof. We will leave you alone when your on it, we can’t hear anything or smell anything, so don’t worry. Just make sure to keep your door shut so we don’t hear any noises. You can masterbate or I could give you heat suppressants; whatever you prefer.”

I blushed at the mention of masterbation; yes a lot of omegas do masterbate when on heat but it was just weird of mentioning it.

“Oh um- I’ll have the heat suppressants..”

“Okay, I’ll give them to you tomorrow, here take this candle so you could look around in your new room. Don’t worry about me I’ll just use my phone flash so I can see.” I took the candle from his hands. “Goodnight Shouyou, also I didn’t say it earlier but welcome to the Nekoma household.” Kenma then gave me a smile before heading to his room. I took a deep breath and opened the door to my new room. 

...

Even though I couldn’t see that well because the candle didn’t give off that much light I could make out a bed and chair. I shut the door behind me and locked it then I walked inside. The more I went inside the more stuff I could figure; cabinets, fan, book shelf, a door (I figured it was the bathroom), etc- I sat down on the bed and put the candle on the cabinet beside my bed. I then dramatically laid down on the bed. Well Hinata, looks like your going to start a new life with the Nekomas. What does Nekoma even mean? Whatever, I don’t really have to know why they call it the Nekoma household. I got comfortable on my bed; I have never been on one since my dad left. I forgot how soft and squishy the bed matts were. I then wondered about my mom. Is she okay? How is she doing? I hope that she’s doing good. I didn’t know people have guns around his area. Thank god Kenma and Kuroo stopped by to see what was happening and took me with them. I could have died.. I couldn’t think anymore, I had like 2 brain cells left. Before I knew it I drifted of to sleep in my new room.

(Look in the summary and there’s a link and it’s a picture on how hinatas room looks like)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this kinda seems like kenhina but I swear it isn’t/ Hello! Sorry for not posting like in 3 weeks.. aha- I had like no motivation for his chapter because it was kinda boring for me to write anyways I probably won’t be late to update anymore because 1; my school has gone fully remote so I would have more time 2; the rest of the chapters are going to be interesting for me to write so I’ll have motivation. :))) (Also sorry if the plot is going a bit to fast, I’m just kinda winging it as I go )


	4. Laughs and introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so if you want to continue reading I would say that you have to be on season 4 of haikyuu; otherwise it may me a bit confusing. I mention in this chapter characters that appear in season 4.   
> Anyways in the notes I want to change my format of dialogue and I want to put a different font for each individual person so maybe it’s less confusing on who’s speaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinatas dialogue: “This is Hinata talking”  
> Kenmas dialogue: “𝚃𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚜 𝙺𝚎𝚗𝚖𝚊 𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐“  
> Levs dialogue: “𝑻𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒊𝒔 𝑳𝒆𝒗 𝒕𝒂𝒍𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈”  
> Yakus dialogue: “𝕋𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕚𝕤 𝕐𝕒𝕜𝕦 𝕥𝕒𝕝𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕘”  
> Kuroos dialogue: “𝗧𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗶𝘀 𝗞𝘂𝗿𝗼𝗼 𝘁𝗮𝗹𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴”  
> The driver: “This is me talking”  
> (He only has like one line)
> 
> This is for later:  
> Karasuno: Kageyamas team  
> Fukurōdani: Bokutos team  
> Date Tech: Aones team  
> Aoba Johsai: Oikawas team  
> Shiratorizawa: Ushijimas team  
> Itachiyama: Sasukas team  
> Inarizaki: Atsumus team

Kenma was right. Kuroo wasn’t home a lot. He would always come late at night. Even on Saturday! The only day he really had off was Sunday, but he said he had some fun activities to do. So he basically was just doing stuff on that day too. He never took a time to relax or anything. I felt bad for him but what could I do? Its not my business to know what he does. Usually me and Kenma just play video games. These few days have been calming. I visited my mom yesterday and told her everything that happened to me so far. She was both happy and scared for me, I retold ever everything was fine and she didnt need to worry about anything. I mean it is true, she doesn’t need to worry everything is fine I’m not in danger. I also told her that I would get a job and get good money so we can get a good home for her, me and Natsu.

—-

“Hey Kenma?”

“𝙼𝚖?”

“So, I have been wondering this for a few days now..”

“𝚆𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚝?”

“Um- well it’s kinda personal.”

“𝙶𝚘 𝚊𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍, 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚜𝚊𝚢 𝚒𝚝 𝚊𝚕𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚢.”

“...Ok so I have been wondering if you and Kuroo are mates.”  
Kenma gave me his dead eyes. It was terrifying. I started tapping my foot on the floor. I mean.. it was the first thing I asked him today so maybe that’s why he’s giving me dead eyes... aha.... “Um nevermind, forget I said anything.”

“𝙽𝚘 𝚒𝚝’𝚜 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚎, 𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚍𝚊 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚘𝚏𝚏 𝚐𝚞𝚊𝚛𝚍.. 𝚞𝚖 𝚠𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚒𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠; 𝙸𝚝’𝚜 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚙𝚕𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚍. 𝙼𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙺𝚞𝚛𝚘𝚘 𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚗’𝚝 𝚋𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐. 𝙱𝚞𝚝 𝚠𝚎 𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚗’𝚝 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚜. 𝙼𝚢 𝚜𝚌𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚐𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚞𝚗𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚢 𝚜𝚎𝚡 𝚘𝚛 𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚝 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝. 𝚆𝚎 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚋𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚢 𝚔𝚒𝚜𝚜 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢 𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚒𝚝’𝚜 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚙𝚕𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚍. 𝙸 𝚐𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝙸 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚜𝚊𝚢 𝚛𝚎𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚙 𝚒𝚗 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚐𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚜?”

“ahh, I see.”

“𝚆𝚑𝚢 𝚍𝚒𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚗𝚊 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠?”

“Well I couldn’t tell if you guys were bonded or not. You guys kept giving eachother mixed signals so... I was confused on what your relationship was with him so I just asked.”  
Kenma put his fork down and unwrapped his scarf he had on and showed me his neck; unmarked. No fang marks or anything. I glanced at his neck a bit more and saw purple bruised marks around his neck. I counted 3. I guess Kenma saw that I was looking at his neck for a while and quickly wrapped his scarf around his neck and started shoving food into his mouth. Not wanting to make eye contact. 

“Relationship in progress my ass, that’s why you have a scarf on, you don’t want anyone seeing those hickeys,” I teased playfully.  
In a timespan of 10 seconds; Kenmas face turned as bright as a tomato. 

“𝚂𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚢𝚘𝚞!”  
It was cute how Kenma was trying to hide his embarrassed face from me. 

“Kenma and Kuroo sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g; first comes lov-“

“𝚂𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚢𝚘𝚞! 𝙸𝚖𝚖-“  
All of a sudden Kenma grabbed a piece of meat from his plate and threw it at me. I dodged it of course and it landed on the floor.

“Kenma!” I laughed.  
He then threw another piece of meat at me when I was distracted and this time it went “smack” on my head. 

“𝙷𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚝!” Kenma laughed. 

“Your going to regret that.” I smirked.

“𝙾𝚑 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚗𝚘𝚠? 𝚃𝚛𝚢 𝚖𝚎.” He grinned. 

“Oh I’ll show you.”

I grabbed a piece of my meat from my own plate and started throwing pieces at him. But Kenma was quicker at getting steak pieces and he was throwing twice as fast. In a flash the friendly throwing turned into a food fight. There was food flying everywhere. One landed on my scent glands. 3 pieces smacked me on the face and I’m pretty sure I have like 20 pieces of corn in my hair. Kenma on the other hand was also looking like a mess. He had grease stains all over his face from all the meat getting thrown on his face. He also had like 20 pieces of corn on the top of his head. He probably had more since the corn blended in with his blonde tips so it was harder to see. 

Owls cooed outside, crickets could be heard and also a bunch of giggles were escaped from mouths. 

“Kuroo is coming home in about a hour. He’s gonna get pissed.” I giggled.

“𝙶𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚘’𝚜 𝚍𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐? 𝙲𝚎𝚛𝚝𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚖𝚎.” Kenma also said while giggling.

“It’s certainly not ME.” 

“𝙽𝚘𝚝 𝚒𝚝.” Kenma said.

“Hey! I wasn’t even ready you cheater!” I got up from my chair and made my way to Kenma trying to tickle attack him. 

“𝚆𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚍𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚍𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐? 𝚆𝚊𝚒𝚝- 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎, 𝚗𝚘𝚘𝚘𝚘𝚘!”   
Kenma quickly caught on what I was trying to do and hastily got up from his chair and made a mad dash to the hall. He was screaming with laughter. I squealed and chased after him. Giggle were escaping from my mouth and I kept saying, “im going to get you!”, “come here Kenmaaaa”, “IM COMING CLOSER HAHA” and “You better be ready for this attackkkkkk..!”   
Kenma was making sharp turns, going from left to right then left, left, right, left, right, right, left, left, left, right. I was now familiar with the house and it seemed that Kenma was trying to make it to the arcade room. 

“I see where your trying to head Kenma!” I screamed at him. 

“𝚈𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚐𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚊 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎, 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎𝚗’𝚝 𝚎𝚡𝚙𝚕𝚘𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚛𝚌𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚊 𝚕𝚘𝚝!” Kenma screamed back at me.

“Im going to catch you first before you step in the arcade!”  
I ran even faster and I was now like 3 feet away from him. I stretched my arm out trying to get a hold of his red hoodie. It seemed that Kenma was getting tired because his giggles turned into a mixture of giggles and pants, while kenma was slowing down a bit I took the chance and grabbed his red hoodie then Kenma tripped and so did I and now we were both tumbling down the hallway. I quickly took the advantage of Kenma being on the floor to attack him.   
“ 𝙽𝙾𝙾𝙾𝙾𝙾𝙾𝙾!” Kenma squealed. “𝚆𝚊𝚒𝚝, 𝚕𝚎𝚝’𝚜 𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚔 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚒-“  
His talking was instantly replaced with giggles and laughter. I was doing my new tickle attack. Attacking to the stomach. I was also laughing really hard watching Kenma trying to tickle me back but he kept failing miserably.

“𝚆𝚊𝚒𝚝- 𝚂𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚢𝚘𝚞- 𝙷𝙰𝙷 𝙰𝙷𝙰𝙷𝙰 𝙰𝙷𝙰𝙰-“

But we both were tired down and now all I could hear was gasping and panting. 

“𝙾𝚔 𝚘𝚔, 𝙸’𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚙 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚌-𝚌𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐.” Kenma said while still gasping for air.

“Good” I replied panting.   
The panting and gasping also quieted down after a few minutes. “How much time do we have till Kuroo comes back?” I said.  
Kenma turned his head to my direction then brought up his hand to his eye view so he could see his watches time.

“𝙸𝚝𝚜 𝟽:𝟸𝟹 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚗𝚘𝚠. 𝚆𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝟺𝟶𝚒𝚜𝚑 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚞𝚝𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚜 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔.” 

“Well cmon let’s get cleaning, we made a big ass mess haha.” I huffed.  
Kenma sighed. 

“ 𝚈𝚎𝚊𝚊 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚏𝚞𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚠𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚌𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚗 𝚒𝚝 𝚞𝚙 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚜. 𝙷𝚎 𝚖𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎𝚕𝚢 𝚍𝚘𝚎𝚜𝚗’𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚊 𝚖𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚏𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚔𝚒𝚝𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚔.” Kenma got up from the floor, “𝙷𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚖𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍.” I gladly took it. 

“Whoever makes it last has to clean the dishes!” I said while sprinting it to the kitchen giving Kenma no warning.

“𝙷𝚎𝚢! 𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚊 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝!” 

“Karma for earlier!”   
As expected, I made it first and Kenma made it a couple seconds after clearly still tried from the tickle attack. 

“𝙰𝚠𝚠 𝚖𝚊𝚗, 𝙸 𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚝.”   
I felt bad because Kenmas throat probably hurt really bad from all that laughing while I was attacking him. 

“Actually I’ll just help you clean the dishes.” I smiled at him. “Cmon now let’s start cleaning then take a shower since we’re all sweaty.”  
Me and Kenma put gloves and those thingys you put on your head and started cleaning Levi-style. I was in charge of the table and counter while Kenma was in charge of cleaning the floor and some food on the walls. When we were done the kitchen was squeaky clean.   
Except one place. The sink. I looked at the clock that was mounted on the one of the kitchen walls and saw it was 7:55.

“Kenma! We still have the dishes left and we got 5 minutes.” Me and Kenma quickly rushed to the sink and started scrubbing and washing away. We forgot that only two people were eating (me and Kenma) and there was just 2 plates and 2 cups. It wasn’t a lot and got done scrubbing and washing in a minute. We then took of our gloves and cleaning caps and threw them in the trash. 2 minutes left. We had 2 minutes to spare. Me and Kenma dissolved into the couches and sighed. 

“Omg we actually got it done in time.” I huffed. 

“𝚈𝚎𝚊, *𝚐𝚊𝚜𝚙* 𝚠𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚍. 𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚔 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝙻𝚎𝚟𝚒 𝚌𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚞𝚙𝚙𝚕𝚒𝚎𝚜.” Kenma said with eyes glued to the ceiling. “𝚆𝚑𝚘 𝚔𝚗𝚎𝚠 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝟸 𝚙𝚎𝚘𝚙𝚕𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚊𝚞𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚜𝚘 𝚖𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚍𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚊𝚕𝚏 𝚊 𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚛.”

“𝗪𝗲𝗹𝗹 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗲𝗻𝘁𝗲𝗿𝘁𝗮𝗶𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗼 𝘄𝗮𝘁𝗰𝗵.” 

Me and Kenma screamed and then turned into the scource of the person talking. And there he was. The one and only Kuroo.

“𝙺𝚄𝚁𝙾𝙾 𝚆𝙷𝙰𝚃 𝙰𝚁𝙴 𝚈𝙾𝚄 𝙳𝙾𝙸𝙽𝙶 𝙷𝙴𝚁𝙴?” Kenma yelled. 

“𝗪𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗱𝗼 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗺𝗲𝗮𝗻 𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗜’𝗺 𝗜 𝗱𝗼𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲? 𝗧𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗶𝘀 𝗺𝘆 𝗵𝗼𝘂𝘀𝗲 𝘁𝗼𝗼.”

“𝙽𝚘 𝚗𝚘, 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚜𝚞𝚙𝚙𝚘𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝟸 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚞𝚝𝚎𝚜.” Kenma said while still looking confused on why Kuroo was so early than usual. 

“𝗪𝗲𝗹𝗹... 𝗜 𝗴𝗼𝘁 𝗺𝘆 𝘄𝗼𝗿𝗸 𝗱𝗼𝗻𝗲 𝗲𝗮𝗿𝗹𝘆; 𝗜 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗴𝗼𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗼 𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗲 𝘀𝘂𝗿𝗽𝗿𝗶𝘀𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗴𝘂𝘆𝘀 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗻 𝗜 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗮𝗯𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝘁𝗼 𝗰𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗴𝘂𝘆𝘀 𝗜 𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗿𝗱 𝗿𝘂𝗻𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘀𝗰𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗺𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗜 𝗵𝗶𝗱 𝗯𝗲𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗱 𝗮 𝘄𝗮𝗹𝗹. 𝗜 𝗱𝗼𝗻’𝘁 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝘄𝗵𝘆 𝗜 𝗱𝗶𝗱 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝗜 𝗱𝗶𝗱. 𝗜 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗻 𝗹𝗼𝗼𝗸𝗲𝗱 𝗮𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗸𝗶𝘁𝗰𝗵𝗲𝗻 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗪𝗛𝗔𝗧 𝗧𝗛𝗘 𝗙𝗨𝗖𝗞 𝗛𝗔𝗣𝗣𝗘𝗡𝗘𝗗? 𝗜𝗧 𝗪𝗔𝗦 𝗟𝗜𝗞𝗘 𝗔 𝗙𝗢𝗢𝗗 𝗠𝗢𝗡𝗦𝗧𝗘𝗥 𝗘𝗫𝗣𝗟𝗢𝗗𝗘𝗗 𝗜𝗡 𝗧𝗛𝗘𝗥𝗘. 𝗬𝗼𝘂 𝗴𝘂𝘆𝘀 𝘀𝗲𝗲𝗺𝗲𝗱 𝗽𝗮𝗻𝗶𝗰𝗸𝗲𝗱 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗾𝘂𝗶𝗰𝗸𝗹𝘆 𝗴𝗼𝘁 𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗰𝗹𝗲𝗮𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘀𝘂𝗽𝗽𝗹𝗶𝗲𝘀 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘀𝘁𝗮𝗿𝘁𝗲𝗱 𝗰𝗹𝗲𝗮𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗸𝗶𝘁𝗰𝗵𝗲𝗻. 𝗜 𝗻𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗶𝗻 𝗺𝘆 𝘄𝗵𝗼𝗹𝗲 𝗹𝗶𝗳𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗜 𝘄𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝘀𝗲𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗰𝗹𝗲𝗮𝗻 𝗞𝗲𝗻𝗺𝗮. 𝗕𝗨𝗧 𝗧𝗛𝗔𝗧 𝗪𝗔𝗦 𝗘𝗡𝗧𝗘𝗥𝗧𝗔𝗜𝗡𝗜𝗡𝗚. 𝗬𝗼𝘂 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘀𝗵𝗿𝗶𝗺𝗽𝘆 𝘄𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝘀𝗼 𝗽𝗮𝗻𝗶𝗰𝗸𝗲𝗱 𝘀𝗮𝘆𝗶𝗻𝗴 “𝗵𝘂𝗿𝗿𝘆 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗳𝘂𝗰𝗸 𝘂𝗽 𝗞𝘂𝗿𝗼𝗼 𝗶𝘀 𝗴𝗼𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗼 𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗲 𝘀𝗼𝗼𝗻!” 𝗟𝗶𝘁𝘁𝗹𝗲 𝗱𝗶𝗱 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗴𝘂𝘆𝘀 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗜 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗵𝗶𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗯𝗲𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗱 𝗮 𝘄𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝘄𝗮𝘁𝗰𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘆𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴. 𝗬𝗼𝘂 𝘀𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝘀𝗲𝗲𝗻 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗳𝗮𝗰𝗲𝘀 𝗶𝘁 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗵𝗶𝗹𝗮𝗿𝗶𝗼𝘂𝘀! 𝗛𝗔 𝗛𝗔𝗛𝗔𝗛𝗔𝗛𝗔! 𝗜 𝘄𝗶𝘀𝗵 𝗜 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝘁𝗮𝗸𝗲𝗻 𝗮 𝗽𝗶𝗰𝘁𝘂𝗿𝗲.”

Me and Kenma looked at him with widen eyes and jaws to the floor. 

“I- I- WHY DIDNT YOU SAY ANYTHING!?” I yelled dramatically. What the fuck, this dude just watches us while me and Kenma were working our butts off to get the kitchen squeaky clean. 

“𝗟𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝗜 𝘀𝗮𝗶𝗱 𝗦𝗵𝗿𝗶𝗺𝗽𝘆, 𝗶𝘁 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗲𝗻𝘁𝗲𝗿𝘁𝗮𝗶𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴, 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗶𝘁 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗽𝗿𝗼𝗯𝗮𝗯𝗹𝘆 𝗮 𝗼𝗻𝗲 𝗶𝗻 𝗮 𝗹𝗶𝗳𝗲𝘁𝗶𝗺𝗲 𝗲𝘅𝗽𝗲𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗻𝗰𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗜 𝘀𝗮𝘄 𝗞𝗲𝗻𝗺𝗮 𝗰𝗹𝗲𝗮𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴. 𝗔𝗻𝘆𝘄𝗮𝘆𝘀...” Kuroo turned his graze to Kenma. “𝗟𝗲𝘃 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗬𝗮𝗸𝘂 𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗼𝗺𝗼𝗿𝗿𝗼𝘄. 𝗧𝗵𝗲𝗶𝗿 𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝘂𝘀 𝘁𝗼 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗽𝗮𝗿𝘁𝘆 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗞𝗮𝗿𝗮𝘀𝘂𝗻𝗼 𝗶𝘀 𝗵𝗼𝗹𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴.” 

“Eh? Party?” I mumbled. Ok first of all, who are these “Lev and Yaku” I’m going to assume their friends of Kenma and Kuroo. But what about the party? What party? I’m I missing something?

“𝙾𝚑 𝚢𝚎𝚊. 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚢. 𝙸 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚘𝚝.” Kenma said lazily.

“𝗢𝗳 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗿𝘀𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗱𝗶𝗱 𝗞𝗲𝗻𝗺𝗮. 𝗜𝘀 𝗦𝗵𝗿𝗶𝗺𝗽𝘆 𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗶𝗻𝗴? 𝗦𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝘄𝗲 𝗯𝗿𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗵𝗶𝗺 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝘂𝘀? 𝗪𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗶𝗳 𝗔𝘁𝘀𝘂𝗺𝘂 𝗶𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲? 𝗪𝗵𝗮𝘁’𝘀 𝗴𝗼𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗼 𝗵𝗮𝗽𝗽𝗲𝗻 𝗶𝗻 𝗔𝘁𝘀𝘂𝗺𝘂 𝘀𝗲𝗲𝘀/𝘀𝗺𝗲𝗹𝗹 𝗦𝗵𝗿𝗶𝗺𝗽𝘆?”

“𝚄𝚖 𝚗𝚘. 𝙷𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚗’𝚝 𝚋𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎. 𝙺𝚊𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚞𝚗𝚘 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚏 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝙸𝚗𝚊𝚛𝚒𝚣𝚊𝚔𝚒. 𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚃𝚜𝚞𝚔𝚔𝚒 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚋𝚞𝚗 𝚍𝚞𝚍𝚎 𝚋𝚞𝚖𝚙𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝙰𝚜𝚝𝚞𝚖𝚞 𝚊 𝚏𝚎𝚠 𝚖𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚑𝚜 𝚊𝚐𝚘 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚏 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎. 𝙸 𝚌𝚊𝚗’𝚝 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚋𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚎𝚟𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚝𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚖𝚎. 𝚂𝚘 𝚍𝚘𝚗’𝚝 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝙰𝚝𝚜𝚞𝚖𝚞. 𝚂𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚝𝚊𝚐 𝚊𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐, 𝚒𝚝’𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚒𝚏 𝚠𝚎 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚞𝚜; 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚒𝚏 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚋𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚔𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚘𝚛 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚠𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚒𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎? 𝚈𝚎𝚊 𝙸’𝚖 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚛 𝚂𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚜 𝚐𝚘𝚝𝚝𝚊 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎.” Kenma said.   
Did they forget that I’m here? Like hello what? Who the hell is this Astumu, Karasuno, Tsukki people? I’m lost. EH? Should I be listening to this conversation.. it seems kinda private. 

“𝗦𝗵𝗿𝗶𝗺𝗽𝘆 𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗱𝗼 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘀𝗮𝘆? 𝗗𝗼 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝘁 𝘁𝗼 𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗲 𝘁𝗼 𝗮 𝗽𝗮𝗿𝘁𝘆 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝘂𝘀?” Kuroo said casually.

“Umm sureeee? I guess. Yes I will go.”

“𝗧𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘀𝗲𝘁𝘁𝗹𝗲𝘀 𝗶𝘁! 𝗪𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗴𝗼𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗼 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗽𝗮𝗿𝘁𝘆!”

“Um I have a question..” I asked.

“𝗬𝗲𝘀 𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗶𝘀 𝗶𝘁?”

“Who is Lev and Yaku and Tsukki and Karasuno and Atsumu... sorry if im nosy I’m just confused on what’s going on...” I said shyly.

“𝗠𝗺𝗺 𝘄𝗲𝗹𝗹, 𝗟𝗲𝘃 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗬𝗮𝗸𝘂 𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝗮𝗹𝘀𝗼 𝗮𝗽𝗮𝗿𝘁 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗡𝗲𝗸𝗼𝗺𝗮 “𝗵𝗼𝘂𝘀𝗲𝗵𝗼𝗹𝗱” 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘆 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗹𝗶𝘃𝗲 𝗶𝗻 𝗮 𝗱𝗶𝗳𝗳𝗲𝗿𝗲𝗻𝘁 𝗮𝗿𝗲𝗮 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝘄𝗲 𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝗳𝗮𝗺𝗶𝗹𝘆! 𝗡𝗼𝘁 𝗯𝘆 𝗯𝗹𝗼𝗼𝗱 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗜 𝗺𝗲𝗮𝗻? 𝗔𝗻𝘆𝘄𝗮𝘆𝘀, 𝗞𝗮𝗿𝗮𝘀𝘂𝗻𝗼, 𝗧𝘀𝘂𝗸𝗸𝗶, 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗔𝘁𝘀𝘂𝗺𝘂 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗱𝗼𝗻’𝘁 𝗻𝗲𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗺 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗶𝗿 𝗶𝗿𝗿𝗲𝗹𝗲𝘃𝗮𝗻𝘁. 𝗧𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝘀𝗼𝗺𝗲 𝗿𝗮𝗻𝗱𝗼𝗺 𝗽𝗲𝗼𝗽𝗹𝗲, 𝗼𝗸?” Kuroo said then smiled.

“Ahh okay then.. I’m going to take a shower guys im all sweaty and icky; goodnight!” I said while walking towards the hallway.

“𝙶𝚘𝚘𝚍𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚂𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚢𝚘𝚞.”

“𝗚𝗼𝗼𝗱𝗻𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗦𝗵𝗿𝗶𝗺𝗽𝘆, 𝗱𝗼𝗻’𝘁 𝗹𝗲𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗯𝗲𝗱𝗯𝘂𝗴𝘀 𝗯𝗶𝘁𝗲.”

I walked towards my room to go to take a shower in my bathroom. 

-This is not Hinatas POV anymore; Right now Kenma and Kuroo are talking-

“𝙳𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝙺𝚊𝚐𝚜 𝚒𝚜 𝚐𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚊 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚖𝚊𝚍? 𝙷𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚎𝚜𝚗’𝚝 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚙𝚎𝚘𝚙𝚕𝚎 𝚐𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚒𝚎𝚜 𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚎𝚜𝚗’𝚝 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠.” Kenma said.

“𝗡𝗮𝗵, 𝗜 𝗱𝗼𝗻’𝘁 𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗴𝗲𝘁 𝗽𝗶𝘀𝘀𝗲𝗱. 𝗜 𝗺𝗲𝗮𝗻 𝗦𝗵𝗿𝗶𝗺𝗽𝘆 𝗶𝘀 𝗮𝗽𝗮𝗿𝘁 𝗼𝗳 𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗺𝗮𝗳𝗶𝗮 𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝗵𝗲 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗱𝗼𝗲𝘀𝗻’𝘁 𝗱𝗼 𝗮𝗻𝘆𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴. 𝗜𝗳 𝗮𝗻𝘆𝗼𝗻𝗲 𝗮𝘀𝗸𝘀 𝗾𝘂𝗲𝘀𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻𝘀 𝘄𝗵𝗼 𝗵𝗲 𝗶𝘀 𝘄𝗲 𝘄𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝘁𝗲𝗹𝗹 𝗵𝗶𝗺 𝘁𝗼𝗺𝗼𝗿𝗿𝗼𝘄 𝗶𝗳 𝘀𝗼𝗺𝗲𝗼𝗻𝗲 𝘀𝗮𝘆𝘀 𝘄𝗵𝗼 𝗵𝗲 𝗶𝘀; 𝗦𝗵𝗿𝗶𝗺𝗽𝘆 𝗶𝘀 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗴𝗼𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗼 𝘀𝗮𝘆 𝗵𝗲’𝘀 𝗳𝗿𝗼𝗺 𝗡𝗲𝗸𝗼𝗺𝗮. 𝗡𝗼𝗯𝗼𝗱𝘆 𝘄𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝘁𝗿𝘆 𝗮𝗻𝘆𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗮𝗳𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘆 𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗿 𝗵𝗲’𝘀 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝘂𝘀.”

“𝙳𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚖𝚊𝚏𝚒𝚊𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚐? 𝚆𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚒𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚢 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚏𝚘𝚛? 𝙳𝚒𝚍 𝚃𝚜𝚞𝚔𝚔𝚒 𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚒𝚝𝚜 𝚏𝚘𝚛?”” 

“𝗙𝘂𝗸𝘂𝗿ō𝗱𝗮𝗻𝗶 𝗺𝗮𝗳𝗶𝗮 𝗶𝘀 𝗴𝗼𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗼 𝗯𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲, 𝗔𝗼𝗯𝗮 𝗝𝗼𝗵𝘀𝗮𝗶 𝗺𝗮𝗳𝗶𝗮, 𝗦𝗵𝗶𝗿𝗮𝘁𝗼𝗿𝗶𝘇𝗮𝘄𝗮 𝗺𝗮𝗳𝗶𝗮, 𝗗𝗮𝘁𝗲 𝗧𝗲𝗰𝗵 𝗺𝗮𝗳𝗶𝗮, 𝗜𝘁𝗮𝗰𝗵𝗶𝘆𝗮𝗺𝗮 𝗺𝗮𝗳𝗶𝗮, 𝗲𝘁𝗰. -

(If you don’t know who these teams are just look in the notes above and I’ll give a quick description)

-𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗽𝗮𝗿𝘁𝘆 𝗶𝘀 𝗯𝗲𝗰𝗮𝘂𝘀𝗲 𝗞𝗮𝗿𝗮𝘀𝘂𝗻𝗼 𝗱𝗲𝘀𝘁𝗿𝗼𝘆𝗲𝗱 𝗛𝗼𝘀𝗵𝗶𝘂𝗺𝗶𝘀 𝗺𝗮𝗳𝗶𝗮. 𝗧𝗵𝗲𝗶𝗿 𝗿𝗲𝗽𝘂𝘁𝗮𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗱𝗲𝘀𝘁𝗿𝗼𝘆𝗲𝗱 𝗯𝘆 𝗞𝗮𝗿𝗮𝘀𝘂𝗻𝗼 𝘀𝗼 𝗜 𝗱𝗼𝘂𝗯𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗛𝗼𝘀𝗵𝗶𝘂𝗺𝗶 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗺𝗲𝗺𝗯𝗲𝗿𝘀 𝘄𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗴𝗲𝘁 𝗯𝗮𝗰𝗸 𝗼𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗶𝗿 𝗳𝗲𝗲𝘁 𝗮𝗴𝗮𝗶𝗻. 𝗔𝗻𝗱 𝘆𝗲𝘀, 𝗧𝘀𝘂𝗸𝗸𝗶 𝘁𝗼𝗹𝗱 𝗺𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀.” 𝗞𝘂𝗿𝗼𝗼 𝘀𝗮𝗶𝗱 𝗽𝗿𝗼𝘂𝗱𝗹𝘆. “𝗜’𝗺 𝗴𝗹𝗮𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗧𝘀𝘂𝗸𝗸𝗶 𝗳𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗱 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗽𝗹𝗮𝗰𝗲 𝗶𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗞𝗮𝗿𝗮𝘀𝘂𝗻𝗼 𝗺𝗮𝗳𝗶𝗮. 𝗛𝗲 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗻 𝗺𝗲𝘁 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗺𝗮𝘁𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲! 𝗪𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗻𝗮𝗺𝗲 𝗮𝗴𝗮𝗶𝗻..? 𝗬𝗮𝗺𝗮𝗴𝘂𝗰𝗵𝗶..? 𝗬𝗲𝘀 𝗬𝗮𝗺𝗮𝗴𝘂𝗰𝗵𝗶! 𝗔𝗻𝘆𝘄𝗮𝘆𝘀 𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗽𝗹𝗮𝗻𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗼 𝘁𝗲𝗹𝗹 𝗦𝗵𝗿𝗶𝗺𝗽𝘆 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗹𝗶𝗳𝗲 𝗶𝘀 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝗻𝗼𝗿𝗺𝗮𝗹 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗶𝘀 𝗮𝗰𝘁𝘂𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆 𝘀𝘂𝗿𝗿𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗱𝗲𝗱 𝗯𝘆 𝗺𝗮𝗳𝗶𝗮 𝗺𝗲𝗺𝗯𝗲𝗿𝘀? 𝗪𝗲 𝗼𝗻𝗹𝘆 𝘁𝗼𝗼𝗸 𝗵𝗶𝗺 𝗶𝗻 𝗯𝗲𝗰𝗮𝘂𝘀𝗲 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗹𝗶𝗳𝗲 𝗶𝘀 𝗮𝘁 𝗵𝗶𝗴𝗵 𝗿𝗶𝘀𝗸. 𝗛𝗲’𝘀 𝘂𝗻𝗹𝘂𝗰𝗸𝘆 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗔𝘁𝘀𝘂𝗺𝘂 𝗰𝗵𝗼𝘀𝗲 𝗵𝗶𝗺. 𝗛𝗼𝘄 𝗱𝗶𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘆 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗻 𝗺𝗲𝗲𝘁? 𝗜 𝗱𝗼𝗻’𝘁 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗻 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄. 𝗕𝘂𝘁 𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗻 𝗔𝘁𝘀𝘂𝗺𝘂 𝗮𝗻𝗻𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗰𝗲𝗱 𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝘀𝗲𝗮𝗿𝗰𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗮 𝗼𝗿𝗮𝗻𝗴𝗲 𝗵𝗮𝗶𝗿𝗲𝗱 𝗼𝗺𝗲𝗴𝗮 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗼𝗿𝗮𝗻𝗴𝗲 𝗲𝘆𝗲𝘀 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗽𝗮𝗹𝗲 𝘀𝗸𝗶𝗻 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘆𝗼𝗻𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝘁𝗿𝘆𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗼 𝘀𝗲𝗮𝗿𝗰𝗵 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗦𝗵𝗿𝗶𝗺𝗽𝘆 𝘀𝗼 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘆 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗴𝗲𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗮𝘄𝗮𝗿𝗱 𝗼𝗳 $𝟱𝟬𝗸. 𝗣𝗼𝗼𝗿 𝗦𝗵𝗿𝗶𝗺𝗽𝘆, 𝗵𝗲 𝗱𝗼𝗲𝘀𝗻’𝘁 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗻 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝘁𝘂𝗺𝗯𝗹𝗲𝗱 𝗶𝗻𝘁𝗼 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗺𝗲𝘀𝘀. 𝗜𝘁’𝘀 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗻 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗳𝗮𝘂𝗹𝘁, 𝗔𝘁𝘀𝘂𝗺𝘂 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝘁𝗼𝗼𝗸 𝗮 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗼 𝗵𝗶𝗺 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝘀𝗼𝗺𝗲 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝘀𝗼𝗻.”

“𝚆𝚎 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚝𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚂𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝙸 𝚍𝚘𝚗’𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝚎𝚡𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚖𝚢 𝚜𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚍𝚒𝚍.”Kenma growled.“𝙷𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚜 𝚂𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚘 𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚘𝚍𝚢 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚗. 𝙼𝚢 𝚜𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚌𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚎 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚑𝚘𝚗𝚎. 𝙸𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚊𝚜𝚝 𝙸 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗’𝚝 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚍𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚎𝚛. 𝙼𝚢 𝚜𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚛𝚞𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚞𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚎𝚛. 𝙸𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚎𝚗𝚍 𝚖𝚢 𝚜𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗’𝚝 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚒𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚎. 𝙸 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗’𝚝 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚏 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗’𝚝 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚖𝚎 𝚊 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝙰𝚜𝚝𝚞𝚖𝚞. 𝙸 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚖𝚢 𝚛𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗𝚐𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚖𝚢 𝚜𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛. 𝚂𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚍𝚊𝚢 𝙸 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕. 𝙸 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚒𝚝 𝚞𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚕 𝚒𝚝’𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚙𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚌𝚎. 𝙸 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚘𝚠 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚗𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝙰𝚝𝚜𝚞𝚖𝚞 𝚒𝚏 𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚂𝙻𝙸𝙶𝙷𝚃𝙴𝚂𝚃 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖. 𝙽𝚘 𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝙸’𝚖 𝚕𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚂𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚗𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚍𝚒𝚜𝚐𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚖𝚊𝚗. 𝙸 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚛𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚖𝚊𝚗. 𝙸𝚏 𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚊 𝚍𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚑 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚖𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚋𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚜𝚝 𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎.” Kenma sighed.“𝙸 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚠𝚒𝚜𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝚖𝚢 𝚜𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚖𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚎.” Kenma started tearing up. “𝙺𝚞𝚛𝚘𝚘 𝙸𝚖 𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚗𝚘𝚠, 𝙸 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚍𝚘 𝚙𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚎𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝚘𝚏 𝚊 𝚋𝚒𝚝𝚌𝚑. 𝙰𝚜 𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚜 𝚠𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚂𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚋𝚊𝚍 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚒𝚖. 𝚆𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝙰𝚝𝚜𝚞𝚖𝚞 𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚜 𝚔𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚛 𝚍𝚒𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝’𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚂𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚎. 𝙸𝚏 𝙰𝚝𝚜𝚞𝚖𝚞 𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚂𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝙸’𝚕𝚕 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚞𝚙 𝚎𝚡𝚌𝚞𝚜𝚎𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚎𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗’𝚝 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚎. 𝙸 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝚔𝚎𝚎𝚙 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚊 𝚜𝚎𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚝 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚂𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚜 𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚜 𝚙𝚘𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚋𝚕𝚎. 𝙸 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚜𝚊𝚏𝚎. 𝙸𝚝 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚙𝚞𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚒𝚗 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚛𝚒𝚜𝚔 𝚒𝚏 𝙸 𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝙰𝚝𝚜𝚞𝚖𝚞 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚑𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚊 𝚙𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚏𝚞𝚕 𝚖𝚊𝚏𝚒𝚊 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚎’𝚜 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚒𝚖.” Kenma looked into Kuroos eyes.“𝙸 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚂𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚢𝚘𝚞.” 

Kuroo nodded. “𝗖𝗺𝗼𝗻 𝗹𝗲𝘁’𝘀 𝘁𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝗮 𝘀𝗵𝗼𝘄𝗲𝗿 𝘁𝗼𝗴𝗲𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿.” 

“...”

“𝗞𝗲𝗻𝗺𝗮𝗮𝗮...?”

“ 𝙾𝚔𝚊𝚢 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚎, 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛.... 𝚘𝚑 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚂𝚃𝙾𝙿 𝙻𝙴𝙰𝚅𝙸𝙽𝙶 𝙼𝙰𝚁𝙺𝚂 𝙾𝙽 𝙼𝚈 𝙽𝙴𝙲𝙺 𝙸𝚃 𝚆𝙰𝚂 𝙴𝙼𝙱𝙰𝚁𝚁𝙰𝚂𝚂𝙸𝙽𝙶 𝚆𝙷𝙴𝙽 𝚂𝙷𝙾𝚄𝚈𝙾𝚄 𝚂𝙰𝚆 𝙸𝚃! 𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚝’𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚖𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚔𝚒𝚝𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚗; 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝙸 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗’𝚝 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚙 𝚝𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚖𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚘 𝙸 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚎𝚠 𝚊 𝚙𝚒𝚎𝚌𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚖𝚎𝚊𝚝 𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚒𝚝 𝚎𝚗𝚟𝚘𝚕𝚟𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚊 𝚏𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚏𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝....” Kenma looked deeply into Kuroos eyes while Kuroo was holding him bridal style now. “𝙸𝚝’𝚜 𝚙𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚏𝚊𝚞𝚕𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚏𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚍...”” 

“𝗛𝗼𝘄 𝗰𝗮𝗻 𝗜 𝗺𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝗶𝘁 𝘂𝗽 𝘁𝗼 𝘆𝗼𝘂...? 𝗢𝗵 𝗜 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝗮 𝗸𝗶𝘀𝘀! 𝗚𝗶𝗺𝗺𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗳𝗮𝗰𝗲.”

“𝚗𝙽𝙽𝙾𝙾𝙾𝙾𝙾!” 

“𝗖𝗺𝗼𝗻 𝗱𝗼𝗻’𝘁 𝗯𝗲 𝘀𝗵𝘆 𝗼𝗻 𝗺𝗲 𝗻𝗼𝘄. 𝗚𝗜𝗩𝗘 𝗠𝗘 𝗬𝗢𝗨𝗥 𝗙𝗔𝗖𝗘𝗲𝗲𝗲.!” 

“𝚘𝚔 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚖𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎.”

“𝗢𝗸𝗮𝘆 𝗼𝗸𝗮𝘆, 𝗻𝗼 𝗸𝗶𝘀𝘀𝗲𝘀. 𝗔𝘁 𝗹𝗲𝗮𝘀𝘁 𝗻𝗼 𝗸𝗶𝘀𝘀𝗲𝘀 𝗻𝗼𝘄.”

“𝙺𝚞𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚘𝚘𝚘𝚘𝚘𝚘....!”

“𝗜’𝗺 𝘀𝗼𝗿𝗿𝘆, 𝗜’𝗺 𝘀𝗼𝗿𝗿𝘆, 𝗼𝗿 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝗮𝗵𝗮𝗵𝗮”

—-next day—-

-back to hinata POV-

The first thing I did in the morning was take a shower; winter was coming very soon we were probably about 3 weeks away from winter? Right now it’s the 15th of November but the snow hits off in 3 weeks. A few days ago Kenma gave me a bottle of heat suppressants and they were working wonderfully.   
I walked over to my closet after I got out the shower and put on something nice. It was a black suit with a red-black tie. We were going to a party afterall and I had to look presentable.  
Kenma took me out shopping like 2 days ago and brought me some new clothes including the suit. I said that he didn’t  
have to and that he was already generous by letting me stay at his house. But in the end Kenma insisted and got me new clothes.   
After I got done changing; I went up to go unlock up door but as soon as I opened it a burst of sound went directly into my ears.   
“Who the hell is shouting this early in the morning?” I mumbled.   
The shouting was coming from the living room so that’s were I was heading. The first I saw was a short light-hair brown dude shouting at a tall grey haired man. Kenma was chilling on the couch listening to some music and Kuroo was trying to calm down the 2 shouting guys.

“Um, wtf?” All of the sudden the shouting stopped and Kenma even took of his AirPods. Then everyone turned to look at me. “Ummmmm, hello?”

“𝙾𝚑 𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚂𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚢𝚘𝚞; 𝚐𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐.”

“ 𝗦𝗵𝗿𝗶𝗺𝗽𝘆! 𝗚𝗼𝗼𝗱 𝗺𝗼𝗿𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴!” Kuroo looked at the 2 now quieted men.“𝗦𝗵𝗿𝗶𝗺𝗽𝘆, 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗶𝘀 𝗬𝗮𝗸𝘂,” Kuroo ruffled the hair of light brown haired “𝗔𝗻𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗶𝘀 𝗟𝗲𝘃.” He nudged his arm on the tall grey haired dude. “𝗟𝗲𝘃 𝗹𝗼𝗼𝗸𝘀 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝗮 𝗺𝗼𝗱𝗲𝗹 𝗱𝗼𝗻𝘁 𝗵𝗲? 𝗝𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗹𝗼𝗼𝗸 𝗮𝘁 𝗵𝗶𝗺!”  
I focused my attention on this Lev guy. He was tall; slim. And had fine features. Green eyes with his hair down. I sniffed the air. This guy smells like the ocean. He has a smell so he is either aphla or omega. He had no omega pheromones coming out from him so he had to be a Aphla.

“ 𝒀𝒐𝒐𝒐𝒐𝒐!” Lev took my hand. “𝑰’𝒎 𝑳𝒆𝒗. 𝑺𝒐 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒈𝒂 𝑨𝒕𝒔𝒖𝒎-“ Lev suddenly stopped talking. “𝑰 𝒎𝒆𝒂𝒏— 𝒔𝒐 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒈𝒂 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝑲𝒆𝒏𝒎𝒂 𝒌𝒆𝒑𝒕 𝒕𝒆𝒙𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒎𝒆 𝒂𝒃𝒐𝒖𝒕, 𝑯𝒊𝒏𝒂𝒕𝒂 𝒓𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕? 𝑵𝒊𝒄𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒎𝒆𝒆𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖.”  
I nodded. We shook hands.

“It’s nice to you too; and yes I’m Hinata.”

Lev flashed me a toothy grin before Yaku started shaking my hand aggressively.

“ℕ𝕚𝕔𝕖 𝕥𝕠 𝕞𝕖𝕖𝕥 𝕪𝕠𝕦 ℍ𝕚𝕟𝕒𝕥𝕒! 𝕀 𝕒𝕞 𝕐𝕒𝕜𝕦 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕀’𝕞 𝕤𝕠𝕣𝕣𝕪 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕙𝕒𝕕 𝕥𝕠 𝕙𝕖𝕒𝕣 𝕞𝕖 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕃𝕖𝕧 𝕤𝕙𝕠𝕦𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕗𝕚𝕣𝕤𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕚𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕞𝕠𝕣𝕟𝕚𝕟𝕘!” He stopped shaking my hand. Now that Yaku was up close to me; he had no smell so he was a beta.

“Oh it’s fine! Aha don’t worry about it.”   
Kuroo then started talking-

“𝗢𝗸 𝗮𝗡𝗬𝗪𝗔𝗬𝗦!” 𝗞𝘂𝗿𝗼𝗼 𝗽𝘂𝘁 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗱𝘀 𝘁𝗼𝗴𝗲𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿; “𝗡𝗼𝘄 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗶𝗻𝘁𝗿𝗼𝗱𝘂𝗰𝗲𝗱 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿𝘀𝗲𝗹𝘃𝗲𝘀 𝗹𝗲𝘁’𝘀 𝗲𝗮𝘁 𝗯𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗸𝗳𝗮𝘀𝘁! 𝗪𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗹𝗲𝗮𝘃𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗶𝗻 𝟮 𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗿𝘀 𝗶𝘁’𝘀 𝟵𝗮𝗺 𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗱𝗿𝗶𝘃𝗲 𝗶𝘀 𝗮𝗯𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗮 𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗿. 𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗽𝗮𝗿𝘁𝘆 𝘀𝘁𝗮𝗿𝘁𝘀 𝗮𝘁 𝟭𝟮. 𝗢𝗸? 𝗢𝗸. 𝗖𝗵𝗼𝗽 𝗰𝗵𝗼𝗽! 𝗪𝗮𝗶𝘁 𝗦𝗵𝗿𝗶𝗺𝗽𝘆 𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗲 𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗜 𝗻𝗲𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝗴𝗶𝘃𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘀𝗼𝗺𝗲𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗜 𝗻𝗲𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝘁𝗮𝗹𝗸 𝘁𝗼 𝘆𝗼𝘂,”  
I nodded and the others went to go serve themselves breakfast in the kitchen while me and Kuroo stayed behind. 

“What is it?” I asked.

“𝗛𝗲𝗿𝗲,” Kuroo then stretched his arm out and opened his hand and in the middle of his palm was a black cat pin. “𝗣𝘂𝘁 𝗶𝘁 𝗼𝗻.”  
I took it from his hands and clipped it on my suit.

“What is it for?” 

“𝗜𝘁’𝘀 𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗟𝗼𝗴𝗼 𝘀𝗼 𝗽𝗲𝗼𝗽𝗹𝗲 𝗰𝗮𝗻 𝘀𝗲𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝘂𝘀.” Kuroo took a deep breath. “𝗟𝗼𝗼𝗸 𝘄𝗵𝗶𝗹𝗲 𝘄𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗮𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗽𝗮𝗿𝘁𝘆 𝘁𝗿𝘆 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝘁𝗼 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝗺𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝗰𝗼𝗻𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘀𝗮𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗽𝗲𝗼𝗽𝗹𝗲 𝗮𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗽𝗮𝗿𝘁𝘆. 𝗢𝗻𝗹𝘆 𝘁𝗮𝗹𝗸 𝗶𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘆 𝘁𝗮𝗹𝗸 𝘁𝗼 𝘆𝗼𝘂. 𝗔𝗻𝗱 𝗶𝘁 𝘀𝗼𝗺𝗲𝗼𝗻𝗲 𝗱𝗼𝗲𝘀 𝘁𝗿𝘆 𝘁𝗼 𝘁𝗮𝗹𝗸 𝘁𝗼 𝘆𝗼𝘂; 𝘁𝗿𝘆 𝘁𝗼 𝗲𝗻𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗰𝗼𝗻𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘀𝗮𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻 𝗮𝘀 𝗾𝘂𝗶𝗰𝗸𝗹𝘆 𝗮𝘀 𝗽𝗼𝘀𝘀𝗶𝗯𝗹𝗲. 𝗔𝗹𝘀𝗼, 𝗶𝗳 𝗮𝗻𝘆𝗼𝗻𝗲 𝗮𝘀𝗸𝘀 𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗲 𝗳𝗿𝗼𝗺; 𝘀𝗮𝘆 𝗡𝗲𝗸𝗼𝗺𝗮 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘀𝗵𝗼𝘄 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗺 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗽𝗶𝗻 𝗜 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗴𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂. 𝗢𝗸? 𝗕𝗲𝗳𝗼𝗿𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘀𝗮𝘆 𝘄𝗵𝘆 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘀𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗲𝗻𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗰𝗼𝗻𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘀𝗮𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻 𝗮𝘀 𝗾𝘂𝗶𝗰𝗸𝗹𝘆 𝗮𝘀 𝗽𝗼𝘀𝘀𝗶𝗯𝗹𝗲, 𝗶𝘁’𝘀 𝗯𝗲𝗰𝗮𝘂𝘀𝗲 𝘀𝗼𝗺𝗲 𝗽𝗲𝗼𝗽𝗹𝗲 𝗮𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗽𝗮𝗿𝘁𝘆 𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆 𝗵𝗼𝘄 𝗰𝗮𝗻 𝗜 𝗽𝘂𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀; 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗶𝗿 𝗲𝗶𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝘁𝗿𝘆𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗼 𝗴𝗲𝘁 𝘀𝗼𝗺𝗲𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗳𝗿𝗼𝗺 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗼𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗽𝗿𝗼𝗯𝗮𝗯𝗹𝘆 𝗵𝗼𝗿𝗻𝘆 𝗼𝗿 𝘀𝗼𝗺𝗲𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴. 𝗧𝗿𝘆 𝘁𝗼 𝘀𝘁𝗶𝗰𝗸 𝘁𝗼 𝗺𝗲 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗞𝗲𝗻𝗺𝗮 𝗼𝗿 𝗬𝗮𝗸𝘂 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗟𝗲𝘃, 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗱𝗼 𝗻𝗼𝘁, 𝗔𝗡𝗗 𝗜 𝗠𝗘𝗔𝗡 𝗗𝗢 𝗡𝗢𝗧, 𝗯𝗲 𝗿𝘂𝗱𝗲 𝘁𝗼 𝗮𝗻𝘆𝗼𝗻𝗲 𝗮𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗽𝗮𝗿𝘁𝘆. 𝗚𝗼𝘁 𝗶𝘁?”

“Yessir.”   
Kuroo ruffled my hair and went to join the others. Mmm this party seems interesting and strict but it’s whatever. I then went to join the others as well. We all talked while we ate breakfast and it was fun; I got to know Lev and Yaku more and they were actually very fun to be around with. Time sure flys by when your having a blast because it was soon to go to the party. Everyone had a suit on except Kenma who was wearing a red beanie and a black hoodie; we all went to the automobile and apparently we were going in a minibus. Someone I didn’t know was driving; While we were in this trip of 1 hour in the minibus I started thinking how lucky I was again and how grateful I was. I snapped out of my thoughts when Kenma started combing my hair. Apparently my hair was “all over the place” then it usually is. The drive was chill, all we did was talk and then the minibus took a stop and the driver said,   
“All righty were here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone I just want to thank everyone who is leaving kudos and reading ty👏🏼💜  
> Um the font thingy took me more than hr and now it’s 2am ok I’m going to sleep


	5. Party 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses....  
> Anyways I gave up on that dialogue thing I couldn’t take it anymore✋  
> So I decided to make this thing:  
> Hinata= (h)  
> Kenma= (k)  
> Kuroo = (Ku)  
> Lev = (L)  
> Yaku = (y)  
> and so on ...  
>    
> party time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a mix of 3rd and 1st POV

Hinata stepped out the of the car with the others behind; He was met with a big, stone, stained building. The thing looked abandoned. The building was HUGE, though it was kinda ugly. It looked like a square ass building. Just a square. 

Hinata looked around and noticed that they were surrounded by acres and acres of plains. In the far distance you could see a forest. But overall there were no buildings other than the one in front of them; they were in the middle of nowhere.

(Ku) “Make sure to come by at 10:00pm exactly. It’s getting darker earlier these days.” Kuroo told the driver, and with that the driver did a u-turn and headed back where they came from came from. 

(k) “Um Shouyou put this on.” Kenma then handed Hinata a black beanie with cat ears on top. “Your hair is a unnatural color and it may cause a lot of attention.” Kenma took a pause. “And we don’t want you getting bobarbed with questions, am I right?” Kenma knew what he just said was a excuse, in reality he just didn’t want people telling Shouyou if he’s the one Atsumu is after, Hinatas hair makes it super obvious that it’s him. At least 70% of these people in this party knew who Hinata was. They may not hand him to Atsumu but Hinata will surely be super confused and may be uncomfortable with questions of his bright fluffy orange hair and about Atsumu.

(h) “Yea I guess,” Hinata then put on the cat eared beanie and made sure that none of his strands were popping out. 

(L) ”Shall we go in now?” Lev excitedly said, even dancing a bit.  
This guy sure is something.. Hinata thought. In the corner of his eye he saw Kenma wearing a matching beanie to his. Only that Kenmas was red instead of black. 

(k) “So we can match and you don’t feel left out.” Kenma finally said when he caught Hinata staring. Hinata flashed a smile before putting his hand over Kenmas shoulder.

(h) “You know what Kenma?”

(k) “What?”

(h) “Tonight I’m gonna party my heart out. It’s been a long time since I been to a party..... This party looks more special than a normal party.”  
Kenma froze. “Like look at the building that the party is being hosted in! It’s HUGEEEE! If there’s some type of karaoke I challenge you to a match.”  
Kenma unfroze. And let out a sigh.

(k) “Fine, whatever it’s not like there’s gonna be any karaoke.”

(h) “I bet you $100 that there is.”

(k) “Shouyou you don’t even have any money. Your broke as hell.”

(h) “PPPPSSSH Kenma you didn’t have to call me out like that! When I get a job I will pay you. I promise if I lose the bet. But if you lose the bet than you owe me $100.”

(k) “I literally put a roof on your head, feed you, give you clothes and literally everything else in life you need and you really gonna make me pay you $100 if I lose?”

(h) “Yes.” Hinata said with a straight face but couldn’t hold it anymore and started laughing. “I’m kidding Kenma, if you lose you can treat me to match of Mario cart.”

(k) Kenma huffed. “Sounds more realistic.” Kenma giggled.

(y) “It really looks like y’all are dating.” Yaku pointed at Hinata; “This man right here would most definitely would be your mate if you were a aphla Kenma. Just look at the way you guys laugh with eachother. I never see you laughing with Kuroo.” Yaku pointed out. Kuroo gasped and looked offended. 

(Ku) “Hey! I’m still here you know! I can hear all the shit your talking about.”

(k) “Oh you don’t have to be jealous of my relationship with Shouyou Kuroo. In the end me and him can’t bond or anything. You know your my guy. Shouyou is my best bud. No need to get jealous.” Kenma laughed and Kuroo puffed out his cheeks. Kenma then walked up to Kuroo and planted a kiss on his cheek that probably lasted 0.03 seconds before he was making his way up to the party entrance with Hinata right behind him.  
Yaku and Lev let out a dramatic gasp when they saw the small kiss. They then giggled and followed Kenma. Kuroo was just there frozen. *Insert man standing emoji here* He then came back to reality and followed the others.

…

They were met by a person that was standing in front of the entrance. Hinata noticed that the man had a gun in his waistband. What the fuckkkkk... Hinata thought. 

(?) “Password?” The person said suddenly. Hinata stared at the person when he realized the voice sounded way to much like a girl, Hinata took a closer look at the person and noticed that it was a beautiful girl. Dark blue hair with glasses with a mole near her mouth. She was absolutely stunning. Hinata sniffed the air and he found no scent coming from the girl. Probably a Beta but they could have scent blockers on but probably not. Hinata frowned. Knowing that is chance of hitting on the girl was useless because in the end a beta and omega relationship won’t work.

(k) “KinG” Kenma said, yawning in the process. 

(?) “Oh it’s you guys,” The beautiful lady said.

(Ku) “Kiyoko? What are you doing outside? Are you the one guarding this party?” Kuroo said as he made it up to the entrance.

(Ki) “Yea, they put me in charge to welcome the invited and attack the uninvited.” 

(L) “Is Tanaka guarding too?” Lev stepped into the conversation.

(Ki) “Mhm he just went to take a quick restroom break.”

(L) “Probably taking a shit.” Lev laughed. Kiyoko laughed at the comment while opening the entrance doors.

(Ki) “Hope you guys enjoy the party. Come in.”

Music blasted as soon as the doors opened. If Hinata remembered correctly it was the song “Yummy” by Justin Bieber which he absolutely fucking despised. He could hear voices singing along to the song which he found funny; Hinata took the first step inside and immediately a bunch of scents rushed into his nose. “How many aphlas are in this party the fuck...” Hinata mumbled while covering his nose. Hinata just stood there dumbfounded and Kenma had to help him snap out of his faze. 

(Btw in my story omegas can only smell scents and pheromones coming from aphlas. When omegas are close to other omegas they can smell omega pheromones but not scents. And if you didn’t know already omegas can’t smell betas((in my story of course)).)

Hinata looked around and IT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL INSIDE. IT LOOKED LIKE SOME TYPE OF CASTLE. The outside looked abandoned but the inside... WOW. From were Hinata was standing; he saw a food area filled with people, a huge dance floor, stairs to a upper layer and he could even see the Dj. Not to mention all the people roaming around. There at least had to be at least 200 in here.

(h) “Hey Kenma what was that beautiful lady doing all by herself outside?” Hinata asked randomly.

(k) “She’s guarding.”

(h) “By herself? Isn’t that dangerous..”

(k) “She’s a good ass fighter. If anyone that is univited comes in she will take them down. Don’t underestimate women. She could most likely take you down in a second.”

(h) “Wait! I didn’t mean it like that.... I’m not underestimating ..” Hinata murmured.

(k) “Well it sounded like you were.”

(L) “Can y’all MOVE? I CANT GET INSIDE IF YOU TOO ARE BLOCKING THE FUCKING DOOR.” Lev whined. “Ok cmon now, move.”

(y) “Lev calm tf down, why such a rush? You have a boyfriend or girlfriend you wanna see?” Yaku said as he shoved Lev so he can come inside. “Thank god I’m beta. I can’t smell any nasty pheromones and shit. Well I can only smell the other betas but there’s not many so I’m not bothered much.”

(L) “No I don’t have a boyfriend or girlfriend. I just saw a waiter bringing out a plate of Dango! I was suddenly craving it when I saw it.” Lev huffed. “Now move so I can get over there! What if it runs out?! MOVE!” Lev pushed Yaku then ran up to the food area and grabbed a plate and put like 5 Dangos on his plate. 

(y) “Fatass...” Yaku mumbled before disappearing into the crowd ahead.

(h) “Well that was something.”

(k) “Daily behavior.” Kenma yawned. “I’ll have to leave you alone for a while, me and Kuroo have to greet the host or something like that. I promise I’ll be back ASAP.” 

Kenma then walked toward a large crowd with Kuroo right by his side. Kuroo then put his arm around Kenmas shoulder then glanced back to Hinata and gave him a smirk. Hinata stucked his tougue out and blowed raspberry. Kuroo then chuckled before disappearing into the crowd.

Great. Now I’m left alone. I looked around and noticed that everyone was dressed really fancy. Either it was a suit or a dress. I mean it is a party… Kenma is like the only one that is dressed rather casual. He is wearing a sweater with baggy jeans and of course his cat beanie. Hinata noticed a very interesting feature on everyone. His eyes widened and his jaw unhinged. “Wait… wait.. what the fuck?” He looked at everyone around him, his eyes glanced around peoples waists and everyone had a fucking gun in some type of gun belt holder around their waist.

What the actually fuck, Hinata thought. Even the ladies had one! Seeing everyone with a gun made Hinata nervous. No one was shooting anyone. But why did they have a gun when this was supposed to be a party? Hinata finally mustered the courage to go confront someone why everyone had guys. He approached a guy with brown hair, this guy had a purple; white; black suit. He also had a tag that said “Shiratorzawa” 

(h) “Um hello?” Hinata said quietly.  
The guy immediately turned around and faced the shorter man. The man glared at Hinata.

(?) “Who speaks with me?” The man said bluntly. 

(h) “Um… Im from Nekoma… Im just wondering why everyone has guns haha..” 

(?) The brown haired mans face soften a bit and cocked his head to the side a bit. “What do you mean?”

(h) Hinata then looked down at the mans waist and pointed at the gun that the man had. “That.” Hinata said. “Why does everyone have a gun? Im so confused on why.” 

(?) “What do you mean? Do you not know? Are you that dumb? Or are you clueless? Or are you acting naive purposely.? This is a ma-“

(Ku) “Shrimpy!” Kuroo interrupted. “What are you doing?” Hinata noticed that Kuroos eyes were twitching. “You aren’t troubling anyone are you?” Kuroo then looked at the man Hinata was talking to. “Oh, hey there Ushijima! How are you doing? This little man didn’t bother you or anything? Please forgive him if he did anything.” Kuroo said with a big smile on his face while his eyes were twitching.

(u) “Oh, hello there Kuroo. No, he didn’t do anything. All he did was ask a stupid question.” This Ushijima guy said.

(h) “WHAT? STUPI-ID?” Hinata yelled out loud but then clasped his hands over his mouth after he yelled.

(Ku) “Oh dear.. Hinata come on… Lets go…” Kuroo said with a annoyed tone. He then wrapped his arms around Hinatas shoulders and guided him away.

(h) “Hey! What was that all about? I was just trying to get someone to answer my question!” Kuroo then pushed Hinata towards a wall. 

(Ku) “Now what was this question?”

(h) “I was just asking why everyone has guns!” Hinata then looked at Kuroos waist and he had one too. “See! You even have one! I didn’t see that when we came here!” Kuroo froze. Oh this dumb oblivious child. If only he knew what type of party he was at. Kuroo quickly thought of a excuse.

(Ku) “Its for protection. For example if a intruder comes in and try’s to attack, you know?”

Hinata gave him a blank stare. Kuroo wasn’t exactly telling a lie, the gun was for protection.

(h) “Um…ok” Hinata said still confused. Kenma then suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

(k) “What’s going on?”

(Ku) “Nothing, everything is fine. Kenma...”

(k) “What the fuck do you want?”

(Ku) “Chill, I just want to ask something.”

(k) “Spill it.”

(Ku) “Dance... with m-“

(k) “No.” Kenma then grabbed Hinatas arm and led him away while Kuroo was still standing there dumbly.

(h) “Umm Kenma...? What...?”

(k) “Don’t ask questions; I’m suddenly craving food and I want you to come with me.”

(h) “Food? Isn’t it to early for that? We got here like 20 minutes ago-“

(k) “No it’s never to early to eat food.”  
Hinata took notice that there was plenty of tables filled with delicious unique food. There was probably around 30 tables. Hinatas nose then caught something good. He took in big wiffs of the air to see what was this delicious scent. 

Mochi.

If you didn’t know, one of Hinatas favorite sweets is Mochi. Especially the ones with strawberry filling inside. 

(h) “Hey Kenma I’m also going to get something to munch on.”

(k) “Huh? Oh okay.” Kenma said while putting some Taiyaki on his plate. “Come back to me when your done getting your snacks.” 

Hinata then followed the scent and it brought him to a table filled with different types of sweets; Manjū, Namagashi, coffee jelly, macarons, and finally some mochi. But there was only a few left which made Hinata frown. But hey, at least it’s better than anything at all. Hinata left one behind because he didn’t want to seem greedy and wanted to leave one for the next person. Hinata also got some sushi since it was right next to the table of sweets. He gratefully then munched on his sweets. Holy fuck I haven’t had Mochi in so lonnnnnng! It’s so good, it feels like heaven while it melts in my mouth. Hinata then shoved some more Mochi into his mouth as well as some Sushi.

(?) “Iwaaaaaaa..! Give me that! That’s the only one left! There is no more they ran out! You know how much I love Mochi! Pleaseeeeeee I don’t want to wait 30 minutes for another batch of Mochi!!! IWA PLEASE JUST GIVE ME THE DAMN MOCHI!” 

Hinata heard a ruckus of noise behind him and noticed it was two people having a argument about something. Hinata decided to listen in and watch.

(Iwa) “Dumb shittykawa. You should have listened to me but no. Now this Mochi is mine since you decided not to come with me to get some sweets.

(shittykawa?) “I DIDNT KNOW THERE WAS MOCHI! IF I KNEW THERE WAS I WOULD HAVE CAME. Just PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD GIVE IT TO ME!” 

(Iwa) “No can do,” This Iwa guy then chomped a bit of the Mochi.

(shittykawa?) “IWA! HOW COULD YOU?!!” 

(Iwa) “Not my fault.”

The pair continued bickering until Hinata had enough, why were they fighting for food? That was so stupid. Hinata then appoarched the two men.

(h) “Hey, um do you want mine? I already ate some and if it will get you to stop fighting then you can take it.” Hinata then took this plate and showed it to the pair. “Take it.”  
Hinata took a look at the two people, one had brown fluffy hair with brown eyes. The Iwa guy had black spikey hair and teal eyes and he was taller than the other man.  
Bread and toothpaste...? Hinata thought as he sniffed the air a bit. Iwa guy was definitely a aphla. The man had made his aphla pheromones stronger as Hinata approached which made Hinata think if approaching the two was a good idea. 

(shittykawa?) “Hmm? Did you just give up that piece of a mochi on your plate for me?” The brunette said and faced towards Hinata.

(h) “Uh- yea..” Hinata said awkwardly. “I heard your conversation and it seemed like you two were fighting for that piece of Mochi.” Hinata then pointed at the bitten Mochi that was on this Iwa guy hands. “You can have mine, I already ate a few so sacrificing this one isn’t a problem.”  
The brunette glared at Hinata and then his face softened. 

(shittykawa?) “If that’s the case; then why thank you. I will GLADLY take it.”  
The brunette then came closer to Hinata to take the Mochi that was on his plate. Hinatas nose caught the pheromones of the brunette dude while he was up close. Omega pheromones. So omega and aphla.

Hinata watched as the brunette was about to eat to the Mochi until the Iwa dude snatched it.

(shittykawa?) “IWA! WHAT THE FUC-“

(Iwa) “Your so fucking stupid Oikawa. What if this man poisoned it or something? I never seen him around. Hey you,” Iwa glared at Hinata. “Where do you come from? What group?” Hinata gulped and remembered what Kuroo said earlier.

(h) “Nekoma.” Hinata then showed them the cat pin. Iwas glare went away and a smile replaced his face. 

(Iwa) “Nekoma? I never have seen you.” Iwa said suspiciously.

(h) “I’m new.”

(Iwa) “What’s your role?”

(h) “What?”

(Iwa) “Your role,..?”

(h) “I have no idea what your talking about..?” Hinata asked confused. What did Iwa mean by role?

(Iwa) “Don’t be nervous. Everyone is friends here. I only snatched that Mochi from Oikawa because you didn’t seem familiar, I thought you were some type of intruder.” 

(h) “Oh.. no I’m not hhaha...” Hinata said awkwardly. The brunette dude then snatched the Mochi that was snatched from him and gobbled it up. He then looked at Hinata with sparkly eyes. 

(O) “Oh right, I’m Oikawa by the way! Nice to nice you.” Oikawa then took Hinatas hand and shook it aggressively. Oikawa then looked at Iwa. “And this is my annoying boyfriend Iwaizumi. He is the leader of Aoba Johsai,” Oikawa winked.

(h) “Oh it’s nice to meet you, you can call me me Hinata.” 

(O) “Well Hinata thank you for the Mochi, me and my boyfriend have to do something. Maybe see you later? Maybe I shall invite you to a dance later?” Oikawa laughed as he walked away with Iwaizumi scowling at him. Hinata giggled a bit after he saw Iwaizumi hit Oikawa on the head for whatever reason. 

(k) “Do you know the-“ Hinata jumped at the sudden noise. “Why the fuck did you jump its just me.” Kenma said as he grabbed some sushi for himself then plopped it down on his place.

(h) “You just scared me.”

(k) “Do you know them?” Kenma said changing the subject; and slightly nudged his head towards Iwaizumi and Oikawas direction.

(h) “Oh, I just met them a few minutes ago. They are pretty nice overall. “

(k) “Who started the conversation? I saw you three talking to each other while I was getting Taiyaki.”

(h) “Oh I did,” Kenma blinked at Hinata.

(k) “You did? For what reason? You arent causing trouble again are you?” 

(h) “Oh no, I just told them that Oikawa could have my Mochi because it seemed like him and Iwaizumi were fighting for the last piece of Mochi so I just gave them my last one so they would stop agrueing.”

(k) “oh.”

(h) “Yea.... by the way, what Im supposed to do here? There’s literally no one I know here.”

(k) “You can do stuff with me.”

(h) “Like what?”

(k) “I heard there’s karaoke and we can dance or you can just chill in a empty room on the second floor.” Kenma then gave Hinata a glance. “Wanna go? I’m down if you wanna go.”

(h) “Karaoke? Here? You owe me a match of Mario Cart. I won the bet.”

(k) “Whatever, if you lost I would have still played with you. Anyways would you rather go to the bar? *ahem* Or are you the dancer type and would rather go to the dance floor?”

(h) “Nah, Dance floor is for later. That’s usually how it gones right? Who the duck dances as soon as they arrive?”

(k) “Apparently they do. You know... the people on the dance floor..”

They both looked at where the dance floor was; in the smack middle of the building; it was huge and a lot of people were on it. Hips were swayed, arms in the air, sweat dripping down foreheads, hair going everywhere, people grinding up against eachother and then out of nowhere the buildings light dimmed down and thier was a spotlight on the dance floor. Giggles could be heard, laughs as well. Hinata could see that the spotlight was directly at a pair on the dance floor.

He couldn’t really see them well since he was faraway but he could make out that one man had black spiked hair, tall. The other person was also a dude that had spikey hair. But his hair was really weird looking. It made Hinata wonder why he had to wear a beanie to hide his hair when there was this man; white and black striped hair. Very weird. His hair was tall and he has yellow eyes? Maybe brown. Hinata couldn’t tell.

Kenma just stared at the pair. He could see that they were holding hands and doing some funny dance. Hinata wondered if these people were “the life of the party.”

Soon the lights were brought fully back, Hinata could see the pair clearly now.

So could Kenma.

Hinatas eye went big. No. He didn’t see that right. He squinted and looked again. No doubt. One of the men was 100% Kuroo. 

Ummm didn’t he and Kenma have something? Hinata thought. 

(k) Kenma then smiled. “Oh Kuroo you and Bokuto really just have to steal the spotlight every single damn time.” 

(h) “Huh? Kenma aren’t you mad?”

(k) “For what?”

(h) “What do you mean “for what,” your “boyfriend” is dancing with someone else; doesn’t that bother you?”

(k) “Oh it does, but that man with him is his best friend.”

(h) “That weird haired one?”

(k) “Shouyou! Don’t say “weird haired” that’s rude! His name is is Bokuto. PLUSSSS he’s a aphla so he can’t bond with Kuroo since he’s a Beta. ALSOOOO Bokuto is already mated and bonded so another reason I don’t need to worry.”

(h) “Bokuto huh? He seems lively.”

(k) “Yea he is.” Kenma smiled, “He usually also recognized as “the life of the party” or “Owl destroyer.”

Kuroo and Bokuto saw Kenma and Hinata and waved to them.

(h) “Owl destroyer?” What a interesting nickname.”

(k) “Indeed.” Kenma turned back to Hinatas direction, “So have you decided on what we should do?”

(h) “How about some Karaoke? Remember I told you I wanted a match with you?”

(k) “Karaoke it is then.”

-

Word spread fast that a new member of Nekoma has appeared.

(?) “Have you seen that new boy on Nekomas Mafia? He looked so cute! Hey do you think I have a chance?” One girl squealed.

(?) “I don’t think so I heard that he’s an omega, and you know that omega and beta relationships don’t work out.” Another girl said.

(?) “Really? Such a bummer.” A 3rd girl said.

(?) “He looked so cute in that cat eared beanie! Anyways, does anyone know his role? Maybe if he’s a shooter me and him can talk about guns and stuff, maybe me and him can get close.” The first girl said.

(?) “Nope, nobody knows his role yet. And if he’s a hacker maybe I have a chance! I’m a aphla so we can work out something? I just want to see his long slim fingers typing on a keyboard while hacking while my head is on his lap, ugh how good would that be!” The second girl said to the other girls giggling about this new Nekoma member. 

(?) ”Imagine if he’s the underboss? Ugh that would be so hot.” The 3rd girl chirped.

(?) “I don’t think so, I’m pretty sure Kenma is the underboss. The new boy may just be a solider since you know he’s new.” A 4th girl chimed in.

(y) ”Ladies ladies, why are you focusing all yo attention on our Hinata when I’m right here? I’m way better than that guy.” 

Immediately all the girls stopped talking and turned glared at the person that interrupted their fangirling. 

(?) “Oh please Yaku, your the ugliest of the Nekoma group. No need to flatter yourself when your ugly.” Some girl said and the others laughed.

(y) ”I-“

But before they let Yaku talked,they skipped away giggling and squealing to another location and just left Yaku there.

(y) “Who knew that the honored guests would be so shameful...” He murmured to himself.

-  
(h) ”So Kenma where is this Karaoke ?”

(k) “It’s on the 3rd floor.”

(h) “Really? Do you think there are private rooms for the 2 of use?”

(k) ”Of course dummy.”

(h) ”You or me first? Singing.”

(k) “You.”

Then approached the staircase and started to walk up, Hinata noticed that the stairs were covered with a fancy orange rug. Everything looked so formal.

(h) “Hey K- OOOOFH,” Hinata had accidentally walked into something. “What the hell-“

(?) “mm.”

Hinata looked up and was met with a stern face. oh shit. The man had white shirt hair and also white eyes. And very scary looking. Date Tech. Right where the heart was there was a name “Date Tech” or whatever.

(h) “Oh- I-I’m very sorry for bumping into you!” Hinata said while bowing.

The man just looked at him. Kenma was just watching this happen. HUH? Why is this man nkt saying anything? Is he mute or somethi-

(?) “It’s fine.” The man bowed slightly before making his way down the stairs.

(k) “Well that’s definitely not something you see everyday. That man like never talks. I think his is my first time hearing him.” Kenma said after a few seconds.  
“Well here it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE PICTURE DIDNT FRAKING SHOW


End file.
